


Daddies

by lumark4life



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Friends to Lovers, Jaeyong ship them, M/M, Mark's mum ships it, NCT 2018, Single Parents, Taeyong is lowkey like their mom, Teacher Taeyong, Teenage Parents, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Young Parents, a little bit of yuwin, and a little bit of Jaeyong, nct - Freeform, slow but not too slow kinda, teacher jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark4life/pseuds/lumark4life
Summary: What happens when single dad Yukhei meets single dad Mark?"Nobody wants to date a twenty-year-old dude with a kid"or at least that was what yukhei thougth.also posted on my wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before we start some info  
> Mark and Lucas are both 20, their kids are 4. They live in Canda. Idk yet if all of nct will be included maybe at somepoint they will. Their might be smut in future chapters (if somebody wants to write it message me), if so i'll place warnings of course. English is not my first language so feel free to call out mistakes so i can change them! This is my first story so don't expect it to bee extremly good. The chapters will get longer as we get more into the story, the first two chapters will mainly be their introductions. I hope I can update as soon and often as possible. Have fun reading, and feel free to comment, like and follow xxx your author.  
> Here we go!

"Aarrgghhh, I'm hurt somebody help me!" Yukhei screams. "wieeuuuuwieeeuuuuwieuuuuu" he hears coming from the other room. Mei storms in all dressed up in her doctor outfit. 

"What is wrong patient" she screams. "Well, now my ear hurts" Yukhei says. "Let me take a look at it" she says. She grabs one of her tools and starts poking it into Yukhei's ear. 

"Oh, I see there is something broken here inside". "What?" Yukhei says "Oh no doctor what should I do". "Well, first we need to put this band-aid on" she says and sticks a pink hello kitty band-aid all over his ear. 

"Second of all, you should give the doctor some candies". She smiles mischievously. "I don't think the dentist would approve of that doctor" Yukhei says. 

Yukhei takes a glance at the clock and curses "Shit". "What? Daddy" Mei asks. "Chips I said chips you can get some when you get home from school okay?" he says. "Yeayyyyy" Mei yells while almost slapping him in the face. 

"Come on princess we need to hurry, school almost starts". Yukhei takes her to her room and gives her some clothes. While Mei changes he make them both lunch and place it in their bags. He soon feels a little figure hugging his leg. He strokes Mei's hair and puts her up the kitchen counter, so he can put her hair up in a cute little ponytail. "My pretty princess" Yukhei says as he taps Mei's nose. She giggles cutely before asking to be put down.

They put on their shoes and coats on and Yukhei makes sure Mei's zipper is closed fully before putting her scarf, cap and mittens on. "So let's go" Yukhei says. "Daddy you forgot my backpack" Mei says. Yukhei runs back to the kitchen to grab their bags to see Mei laughing. "You're not laughing at me are you" he asks. "Yes because you're a bit silly daddy" she says while running out of the front door. "Oh I'll get you" Yukhei screams before closing the door and running after her. 

When they get to Mei's preschool they walk to her class. Her teacher Taeyong greets us "Hello Yukhei, hello Mei". "Hello mister Taeyong" Mei screams, then fist bumps Taeyong and shouts a "Goodbye daddy" while running into the classroom. "Sorry for being late again I totally forgot the time" Yukhei tells Taeyong who just responds with an "I wouldn't have expected otherwise Yukhei". He smiles telling me he'll see me later and then runs away to try and stop a boy from eating crayons. 

Yukhei walks out of the school towards work. It's not like he doesn't have a car or a driver's license, he just doesn't want to be that parent who drives their kid to school even though the school is only five minutes away from my home. Being a single dad of a four-year-old at twenty already gets you enough stares I guess. 

He opens the doors of the cafe while apologizing again for being late to his boss Johnny. "It's okay dude if I would have to take care of an over-enthusiastic, loud four-year-old, I don't think I would even show up" he says. "When is Mei coming to visit us again?" Yukhei's colleague Yuta asks "She is so adorable". "I don't know" Yukhei responds while smiling at his comment. While Johnny and Yuta start bickering about who is most liked by Mei, Yukhei puts his apron on and gets ready for a day of work. 

Yukhei sighs, happy that his day of work is over. It's not like his work or colleagues are bad, but it's bad when they start talking about their boyfriends once again. ("Winwinie is so cute, yesterday he...") Which always ends in them telling him to go on dates and trying to set him up for blind dates with people they know. Yukhei guesses it's just hard for them to understand that nobody wants to date a twenty-year-old dude with a kid.

He arrives at Mei's school once again, almost late must again, and walks inside. A boy runs into him and Yukhei catches him before he falls. "Hey bud, try to watch where you're walking okay? You might get hurt". The kid nods. "Ash be careful alright?" a young brunette says while patting the boys head. 

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not this late so I told him to hurry but I forgot he's really clumsy, guess that runs in the family" he now says to Yukhei. Yukhei laughs while the brunette continues "Thank you so much for catching him I really couldn't bear to have a hole in his jeans again". "It's nothing" Yukhei says. "We really should get going, oh god mum's gonna murder me" he groans and they walk away mumbling a "Bye".

Yukhei continues his way to the classroom to only see Taeyong and Mai left. "Daddy" Mai screams while running into his arms. "Hello princess, did you have a good day?". "Yes because mister Taeyong is awesome" she says gesturing to the said man. "I'm sorry I'm late again, I was going to be on time but this kid Ash ran into me, and then his brother started apologizing like for what felt like an hour" he explains. "Ash always falls and he even dropped his birthday cake" Mei says and she giggles. 

"That's not his brother that's his dad" Taeyong adds. "What but he looked so young" Yukhei says. Taeyong laughs "You're not the only young dad out there Yukhei". "Why have I never seen him before then?' he asks. "Because Mark is always early and you are always late" Taeyong says. "Oh..." Yukhei responds. 

"Daddy let's go home I want my chips" Mei whines. "I hoped you had forgotten about that" he says to her. "I can't forget food dad" she says with the most serious expression on her little face. "Well, then we should get going" Yukhei says. We say our goodbyes to Taeyong and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction of Mark and Lumark meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading and remember: "The world is full of wonderfull people and you are one of them!" Xxx your author.

"Oh no, Ash please not again". Mark groans while putting his head in his hands, this was the third pair of jeans Ashton ripped this week and he really couldn't afford that much pairs of new jeans. 

Guess he was going to have to ask his mom to repair them again. "I'm sorry daddy, I was walking on the stones and then I fell and they ripped" Ashton says. 

"It's okay" Mark says while taking his son's hand in his. "You are not hurt are you?" he asks. "No daddy" Ashton says and he shows Mark a cute smile. "Well at least you can't rip your jeans at the playground anymore" the latter says.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continue their way walking through the park, making their way to the outdoor playground. 

"Daddyyyyy can we get one" Ashton screams pointing at the ice cream cart. Mark looks at his son and then decides that that was probably the biggest mistake he made.

Of course, he can't deny those pouty lips. "Okay then" he says. "Yesss" Ashton screams while running to the ice cream cart. 

"Be careful" Mark screams while running after him. It definitely won't be the first time he would fall while running because he was so excited he didn't watch out.

Standing in the line before them is a happy family. Mark tugs Ashton closer to him scared they might also laugh at him for not having a second parent in his son's life.

Like that one time that mum from Ashton's preschool started making horrible comments about it. And at those times Mark feels sorry for Ashton, for making his 'abnormal'. 

How he wishes there would be somebody who doesn't scare away at the thought of raising a kid. They get their ice creams and continue their way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they can even enter the playground a girl comes running up to them. "Ashton come help me, my daddy is stuck" and she drags him with her. 

Mark thinks he recognizes the girl from Ashton's preschool class. Mei was her name, wasn't it? 

He walks to where the two children are trying to get into the slide. "Daddy I brought help" Mei says. "Thank the gods" the unknown man says.

"Do you need any help?" Mark asks. "You think I am doing this for fun?" the man says back followed by laughter. Mark laughs. 

"What happened" he asks. "I was supposed to go off the slide after Mei but somehow my arm got stuck" the man answers.

It takes a while but Mark eventually succeeds in getting the man out of the slide, and he's surprised to see that it's the man Ashton ran into yesterday.  
He didn't think he would have a daughter he looked more like a fuckboy picking up his baby sister. 

"How's your arm" Mark asks. "It doesn't feel that bad" the man says while trying to hide the pained expression on his face. But Mark was having none of it 

"I think you should go and see a doctor, I can drive you to the hospital if you want because you don't look like you could do it yourself" he said. He could almost see the inner debate on the man's face.

The man sighed in defeat "Okay Mark". To say Mark was surprised was an understatement, he was pretty sure he nor Ash had said his first name so the man was either way a mind reader, a stalker or something in between. 

"How do you know my name?" he asks. "I told Taeyong I was late because a kid named Ash ran into me and he must have told me" the man says. 

"I'm Yukhei" he says and wants to shake Mark's hand but makes a pained noise. "I think we should get going" Mark says.

And that is how they find them sitting in Marks car fifteen minutes later. The kids do not even care what I happening, they are talking in the back about school and very happy with this kind of unexpected playdate.

"So do you always take part in children activities" Mark asks Yukhei teasingly. "Who says adults can't go off the slide" Yukhei says. 

"The sign literally says 'for children under eight" Mark responds."So mental age doesn't count?" Yukhei responds with the biggest grin he could have while being in pain. 

Mark couldn't do anything else but to laugh at that "I guess not".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the hospital and Mark watches the kids while Yukhei is getting his arm checked. 

"Ash's dad, my dad is going to be okay right" Mei asks Mark with tears glimmering in her eyes. 

"Yeah, of course sweetie, maybe he'll have a broken arm but it won't be any worse than that". 

"Thank you" she says while wiping her tears on Marks shirt. "Don't cry Mei your dad will be okay" Ashton says. "Yeah, dummy your dad just said that" Mei says having a complete mood swing and running off with Ash.  
Yukhei comes back after a while luckily only having a sprained wrist. "Thanks so much for getting me out of the slide and bringing me to the hospital and watching Mei" he says. 

"No problem, you need that arm very much to take care after you daughter" Mark says. And Yukei laughs and responds with a "Yes I do", happy to get that comment from someone who really understands. 

"Do you want me to drop you guys off somewhere?" Mark asks. "No, we will take the bus home we walked to the park anyways" Yukhei says.

They walk outside of the hospital but before they say their goodbyes Yukhei says: "Hey Mark...". "Yeah?" the latter says 

"They want me to come back next week for a check up, could you maybe pick Mei up from preschool as well and let her stay with you and Ash till I'm done?" Yukhei asks nervously because they don't know each other that well but he really doesn't know anyone else who could possibly babysit Mei.

How could Mark deny that handsome face with those desperate puppy eyes something so he says "Of course, Ash and Mei seem to get along so I don't see why not". 

"Thank you so much" Yukhei says before giving Mark his phone number so he can text his address. He and Mei say goodbye and Mark watches them walk towards the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes care of Mei and her dad aswell.

It was a week later, the day Mark would take Mei home from school and babysit her for as long as Yukhei had his doctor's appointment. You could definitely say he was a nervous wreck.

'What is some of the other parents thought he was abducting a child', 'What if Mei and Ashton got into a fight', 'What if Mei got hurt and it was all his fault' and the most important one 'Could he even take care of a girl'. 

Mark assumed taking care of a daughter must be very different from taking care of a son. Which is why he had at least followed three different hair tutorials on youtube because what if Mei wanted her hair in a ponytail, it would be embarrassing if he couldn't even do that. Or so he thought. 

He had no idea what kind of things she liked to do but he had mentally prepared himself for an afternoon of tea parties, makeup sessions, and dance shows because it was what he imagined Mei doing at home as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So when he arrived at the kids preschool, he was early or in Mark's opinion just on time and waited outside of the classroom while the other parents that had already arrived were talking to one another. 

Mark had given up trying to talk to them after a couple of weeks in which the other parents had clearly shown they didn't want any advice or opinions from a young dad.

Although Mark had noticed that he had raised his son better than at least half of the 'older normal' parents and he was proud of himself because of it.

The door of the classroom stormed open and a group of kids came running out of it, dragging their parents in to show them another drawing they made of stick humans. 

He walked into the classroom getting Mei and Ashton before walking to Taeyong. "I don't know if you know but.." he didn't even get to finish his sentence because Taeyong had already interrupted him. 

"You are taking Mei home with you, yes I know Yukhei already told me this morning and these two won't shut up about it which made all the other kids jealous 'because they get to play at a non-playdate day'" he said followed by a sigh. 

"Well I just wanted you to know I'm not abducting children," Mark says followed by a laugh. "I don't think you would voluntary abduct a child Mark, you seem to already have your hand full with taking care of Ash here" the teacher says while patting Ash on the head. 

"Daddy can we go, I want to show Mei my Ninja's" Ashton wines. "Yeah alright, bye Taeyong" Mark says. Taeyong almost doesn't get the chance to say goodbye because a single thirty-something-year-old woman tries to hit on him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at Mark and Ash's apartment which Mark has totally cleaned because Mei and Yukhei were coming over.   
He didn't want to impress Yukhei or anything he just didn't want him to get the impression that he is a terrible dad with a dirty house. Not that he would mind impressing Yukhei tho. 

If anything he would like to befriend the other male because he is the only one he ever met who's a young parent as well. And I definitely wouldn't hurt to have someone around who understands.

Ashton drags Mei into his room to show her his Lego Ninjas immediately. Mark fixes them drinks and candy which he gives them when they're done looking at the Lego and he puts the tv on a child channel so he can get some rest. 

Mark jolts awake when he hears the kids screaming. "Daddy somebody's calling!" Ashton shouts. 

Mark gets up from the couch to answer the phone "Mark speaking". "Hey, it's Yukhei.." "How is it going?" Mark asks. "It was going just fine" Yukhei answers "till my car decided to break down" 

He sighs. Of course, Mark immediately offers to pick him up. He asks Yukhei where he is and tries to activate the kids. "Guys put on your shoes we need to pick Mei's dad up". A loud protest is coming from both of them. Mark sighs and asks again.   
"Noooo this is my favorite show" Mei protests and Ashton goes with it. Mark wonders what happened to Mei; apparently, the girl isn't worried about her dad when her favorite tv show is on. But then again they're just kids, so can he blame them.

Mark decides to call his mom, who is luckily able to come over to watch the kids. "And who might this pretty little girl be" Mark's mom asks once she has arrived and sees Mei. "She's Mei, Ash's classmate" Mark says. "Oh aren't you cute" she says before placing herself in between the two kids on the couch. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes Mark a while to reach the place where Yukhei said he would be. He sees Yukhei, who is sitting down on the pavement. He parks his car and walks up to him before asking 

"Where is your car?". "The people from the repair service already picked it up". Yukhei answers "Where are the kids?" he asks back. "They were being difficult, so in the end, I asked my mom to come watch them" Mark says. 

Yukhei groans "Really, I'm sorry for that". "Doesn't matter, we should get going". He reaches his hand out and helps to pull Yukhei to his feet.

They enter Marks apartment. "Hello" Mark shouts to let his mom know he's back. "Hi sweetie" his mom shouts back. Mark cringes, knowing that Yukhei must also have heard it. Yukhei just chuckles clearly amused by Mark's embarrassment. 

They enter the living room where the kids are still watching tv. It doesn't take long until Mark notices that they are eating candy. "Mom" Mark whines, yes whines and Yukhei thinks it's cute. 

"How many times did I ask you to not give Ash sugar, now I have to deal with a hyperactive child for god knows how many hours". "Oh god" Yukhei says when he realizes the same fate awaits him.

Upon hearing that voice Mei turns around and runs to her dad. "Hello daddy, look I got candy" she says happily munching on some gummy bears. "I see, we have to make sure to brush your teeth extra good tonight then" Yuhei says. Mei just nods. 

"Ooh, so you're Mei's dad" Mark's mom says giving Mark a look. Yukhei confirms while shaking Mark's mom's hand. "Well, in that case, I must be going before your dad start trying to make dinner and accidentally sets the kitchen on fire just like that time when you tried cooking when you were sixteen" Mark's mom says to Mark. Yukhei laughs really hard.

Mark walks his mom to the door. "So you and Yukhei hm" she says. "Mom I'm just babysitting his daughter" Mark says. "Well at least you got yourself a handsome one" she says and smiles before saying goodbye and closing the door after her. 

Mark thinks about it. It was something he could definitely not deny: Yukhei was really good looking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory from Yukhei's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm sorry i'm updating so late. I wanted to update sooner but i had two test weeks followed by a one week holiday in which i went to disneyland. Which caused me trying to write this story in the middel of the waiting line for the attractions. This chapter gives a bit of Yukhei's backstory. I first wanted to tell Mark's as well but i decided that would be a bit too much feelings for one chapter (i will tell it in the future tho). So a bit less of the kids today but i decided to include them as much as possible. Have fun reading! xxx your author.

Yukhei felt sorry for all the difficulties he caused Mark over the past week. “Mark let me take you and Ash out for dinner with Mei and me as a way of saying sorry and thanks for everything” he says.

“You don’t need to, it wasn’t your fault, apart from getting stuck in the slide that definitely was your fault” Mark says and he laughs.  
“No please, just let me do it, apparently you can’t cook anyways” Yukhei says teasingly while giving Mark puppy eyes.

Mark sighs “Fine”. “Thank you” Yukhei smiles and puts his arm around his shoulder. Mark likes the feeling, he wonders how his hugs would feel. Not that he would ever get to feel that of course, he probably has a wife, a girlfriend or something like that.

They inform the kids about the plan, who express their happiness by jumping up en down on the couch. Yukhei already starts to regret his idea. Maybe loads of candy and going out for dinner on one day isn’t a good idea. But he really wants to thank Mark so he’ll just have to stick through Mei being hyperactive.

They settle on Mcdonalds because then they at least won’t have to deal with any kids whining about the food. And maybe because they themselves just want to go there but they won't admit that as long as they can use the kids as an excuse.

They get seated in Mark’s car. After a while, Mei decides to ask a question “What is a boyfriend”. “Something you’ll not have until you’re thirty” Yukhei responds. Mark laughs. “Really, because Sophia from our class asked Ash to be her boyfriend today” Mei follows. “WHAT” Mark shouts. And now it’s Yukhei’s time to laugh.

They arrive at Mcdonalds not long after that. The kids immediately sprint off to the playground.When being asked what they want to eat the only response they get out of them is “a happy meal” not even caring what kind of food comes with it, they only want the toy.

They place their order and wait. Yukhei’s phone rings and he looks surprised at the caller id before excusing himself and leaving their table to take the call. Mark can’t see his face but by seeing Yukhei’s body language he can tell the call isn’t exactly making him happy.

Yukhei hangs up and comes back towards the table. “I’m sorry that was my mom” the latter says. “Doesn’t matter the food isn’t done soon anyways” Mark responds.

Now that Mark’s come to think of it, he has never heard Yukhei or Mei mention anything about his parents before. Wanting to know more about the man in front of him he asks “Do your parents live in the neighborhood?”. “No, they live in China” Yukhei says.

“Wow.. don’t you and Mei miss them a lot, they must miss you guys a lot as well” Mark says. “I don’t think they miss us” Yukhei answers.

Mark looks at him with a questioning look on his face but doesn't ask any further so Yukhei takes matters into his own hands and starts explaining.

“They kicked me out of the house when they found out I got my girlfriend pregnant. Luckily her family took me in, but a couple months after Mei was born we got into this huge fight and she said she had the rights on everything our and my stuff since it was in her house and I told her I didn’t care as long as I would get my daughter and then she and her parents kicked both of us out of the house onto the streets, I still wonder how she could do that to her own daughter.”.

“Wow..” Mark says not knowing what even was an appropriate reaction to that, “That’s terrible”. Only the thought of banning a baby Ash out of his life like that makes him sad. “What happened after that” Mark asks softly, hoping he didn’t just ask a wrong question.

“My friend Johnny lived in Canada and when he heard the story he didn’t think twice before booking us a flight and letting us live with his till I had earned enough to buy us our own place” Yukhei says with a proud smile on his face.

Before Mark really gets an opportunity to respond, their order arrives and Yukhei goes to the playground to get the kids. “Make sure you don’t accidentally get stuck in the slide again” Mark shouts.

That makes Yukhei laugh. ‘If that means your pretty ass would come and rescue me again I might consider it’ he mumbles to himself.

The kids happily eat their food while non-stop trying to play with their toys. “Daddy please make a braid” Mei says motioning to her My Little Pony toy. “I can’t make braids in that hair sweetie” Yukhei says.

“You can and you will daddy, Felicia is a part of the family now, she has to look pretty”. 

Yukhei sighs, thinking back to all the hundreds of toys Mei already tried to make a part of their family.

“What’s the code word” Yukhei says. “PLEASEEEEEEEE” Mei shouts so loudly that all the other people probably think she’s throwing a tantrum. 

So he starts braiding the pony’s hair which results in Mark almost choking on his milkshake because he thinks the sight is just too hilarious.

“Daddy, can we go back to the playground?” Ash asks once he and Mei both finished their food. Mark agrees while he and Yukhei finish their ice cream as they chat about random stuff. 

They leave shortly after that, but not after Yukhei pays of course. Mark drops Yukhei and Mei off at the bus station.

“Well thank you for such a happy meal” Mark says not even caring if Yukhei will know he’s quoting a movie or not. Yukhei snorts before bursting into laughter.

“Okay that’s lame” Yukhei says. “It made you laugh tho” Mark answers while smiling. “Yes yes, it did” the taller one says.

They say their goodbyes and Mark and Ash drive home.

“Today was a fun day daddy” Ash says. “It was” Mark asks not knowing the reason why he couldn’t stop smiling yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who are intrested, college has started again (i started writing this during a holiday) so i don't know when i will update. I'll try too update once a week with a max of two weeks if possible. Also I'm not a forced writer as in i don't force myself to sit and write, i just write when i have inspiration because i write better that way. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all can understand and bare with me xxx your author


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra work and a snow storm cause probloms for Mark, luckily he's Yukhei to help him with it.

“So honey have you heard, Mark has a boyfriend” Marks mum says. “Who is the victim” Mark’s dad comments.

“Mommmmm” Mark whines “he’s not my boyfriend” he states ignoring his dad’s joke. “What you say darling, Ash says you went out for dinner” she says with an eyebrow raised.

“That wasn’t anything we went to McDonald's with the KIDS” Mark answers. “What you say” his mom says before trying to get his dad to give his opinion on it as well.

A couple of hours later Mark and Ash leave his parents home from their weekly Sunday family dinner and go back to their apartment where he immediately gets Ash ready for bed.

After putting Ash to bed Mark lies down on the couch and watches some tv. Bored with the uninteresting program he grabs his phone.

He got a text form Yukhei: “Do you have any idea what the kids are learning at school?”

“I think just regular preschool stuff” Mark answers frowning his eyebrows at the question. 

The kids are four so Mark doesn’t think it’s that complicated.

“Well, I took Mei and said we were going to buy basil and coriander. She then asked me what that was, so I told her they were herbs. Then she asked me if we were buying weed. WEED MARK. Where did she learn that she is four. What does Taeyong learn our kids.”

At that point Mark was laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch.

“Conspiracy theory: Taeyong is a drugs dealer and training them to be his little helpers” Mark sends back.

“Are you saying he is a drug Santa” Yukhei replies.

And that is how Mark ends his night with a smile on his face.

\-----------------------

Mark walks out of his boss office internally swearing. His boss had given him extra work which meant he was never going to be done in time to pick Ash up from school.

He calls his parents but no one picks up. Annoyed he tries this mom’s mobile number. “Hi, sweetie is there something wrong?

“How do you know?” Mark asks his mom happy that she picked up.  
“Well if it wasn’t some type of emergency you probably wouldn’t call us why we were on our trip would you”.

F*ck, the trip, he remembers his parents talking about it and curses at himself for forgetting it. What was he going to do now?

“No, I just wanted to tell you guys to have a good time I forgot that yesterday” Mark lies trying to sound like he hadn’t forgotten.

“Okay thank you darling, tell Ash we said hi, now I need to go, bye” his mom says before she hangs up the phone.  
In complete desperation the dials a certain number. “Yes” a deep voice answers.

“Hey, Yukhei I was wondering if you could maybe take Ash with you from school because my boss just gave me extra work so I’m not getting off soon and my parents are...” Marks starts rambling.

“Wow calm down, of course, I can take Ash with me, no problem. You did the same remember? There are no reasons to be stressed out.” Yukhei says trying to calm Mark down.

“Okay, thank you” Mark says letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

\-----------------------

He is -of course- late when Yukhei makes his way through the hallways of the preschool. He enters the classroom where the kids and Taeyong are waiting. 

He opens his mouth but before he can even say anything Taeyong has already interrupted him with:

“Yes I know you are taking Ashton home, Mark called about it”. “Oh” is the only thing Yuhei manages to say back. To say he was surprised would be a lie.

“So about Mark” Taeyong starts, a smug smile appearing on his face. “Are you guys…”  
Yukhei doesn’t even need him to finish the end of that sentence because he already understands what the older man wants to say so he interrupts him this time saying

“Babysitting each other's kids if needed, yeah totally glad you noticed”.

“That wasn’t what I” Taeyong starts again. Yukhei takes a fake glance at the clock “Oh is it that late already, we must be going then” he says before collecting the kids and making them say bye.

Leaving with the speed of light and a set of thoughts in his head that would keep him busy for the rest of the afternoon.

After they left a man walks into the classroom sitting himself down next to Taeyong. Taeyong lays his head down on his shoulder. “So what is the state on mission Markhei?” Jaehyun aks. “Denial” Taeyong answers and he chuckles.

\-------------------

It was around dinner time when Mark finally parked his car in front of Yukhei’s apartment building. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

“There you are, come in” Yukhei says greeting him with a smile. That made all the apologies he wanted to say for being so late seem unnecessary.

They walk into the apartment where the kids are stuffing their faces with food. “Do you want some” Yukhei asks. “Oh no you don’t have to” Mark says.

“No you need to daddy, this is much better than the food you make” Ash says backstabbing him. “Well, thanks young man” Mark responds.

He sits down and they finish their food. Mark had to admit that Yukhei was indeed a good cook. Boyfriend material indeed.

After dinner, Mark tries to get Ashton to leave but he and Mei are having none of it. “Noooo dad said we would watch the lion king” Mei says.

“I did but you two decided to play a game instead” Yukhei said. “But can’t we watch it now” Ash says.

Mei whispers something in Ashton’s ear before they both fall on their knees, begging their parents to let them watch the movie. And who are they to say no to so much cuteness.

They get ready to sit on the two-person couch, but the problem is that neither Ashton nor Mei wants to sit in their parent's laps.

“Mei just come over here” Yukhei says getting tired of them throwing a fit. “NO” Mei wines.  
So Mark doesn’t know what he’s thinking when he hears himself say “Okay then I’ll take up the offer” and he sits down in a now furiously blushing Yukhei’s lap.

“This is okay right?, I’m just so done with their whining and I just want to get over with it” Mark says.

“Yeah yeah totally” Yukhei respond trying to focus on the movie instead of the beautiful brunette in his lap.

\-----------------------

As a couple of hours have passed by Mark and Ashton get ready to leave.

Yukhei opens the door only to be hit in the face by snow. “What” Mark mutters looking at the huge pile of snow and the snow storm raging on outside.

“They people from the weather forecast should get fired, seriously” Yukhei says closing the door. Mark chuckles.

“You really can’t drive in these conditions, so I think it would be the best if you guys stayed over” Yukhei says.

“What” Mark splutters out again. “Yeahhhhh sleepover” Mei screams as she runs through the tiny apartment, closely followed by an even harder screaming Ash.

“Is that okay with you?” Yukhei asks. Mark doesn’t know how but he manages to blur out a yes.

Soon after that, they put Mei and Ash to bed with the excuse that a sleepover requires sleeping.

Mark wishes Ash a goodnight and kisses him on his forehead while he sees Yukhei doing the same on the other side of Mei’s bed.

They watch some tv after that until it’s time for them to go to sleep as well. “I’ll sleep on the couch” Mark says.

Yukhei burst out laughing. “Mark you can’t sleep on that small old thing” the latter says. “We can share my bed” he offers.

Mark wonders how he can say that so casually. If Mark had only known how much of a nervous wreck that question made Yukhei.

And Mark can’t ever say no to those big brown eyes so he stutters an “O-okay” which is the answer that’s the reason why he finds himself fifteen minutes later lying on one side of Yukhei’s bed, Yukhei on the other side, dressed in some of Yukhei’s spare clothes. -which smell really good by the way- trying to make sense of some of his thoughts and feelings until Yukhei breaks the silence by saying “So let’s talk about that conspiracy theory of yours”.

It makes Mark laugh so hard Yukhei has to press a hand over his mouth in order to not wake up the kids.

Which is the start of a night of weird ass theories and a lot of giggles until they eventually fall asleep, confusing thoughts and feelings forgotten for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on a second Lumark fic which is going to be a pirate au. I hope all of you have a good day or night, whatever suits you timezone ;) Xxx your author.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark body has feelings his head doesn't know of. And Yukhei has kind of realized his own, or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everbody, this chapter is a little more confusing or something from Mark's side. It's not as happy and fluffy as i would have liked it but their just have been a couple of things happening in my personal life that haven't made me the happiest lately so I guss that's transferd onto this. I'm sorry for that. I hope you can all still enjoy this chapter tho and I"ll try to work harder in the future. Xxx you Author

Mark wakes up by feeling something fall on him. He opens his eyes to see it’s Ash. “Daddy wake up” the latter says while slapping his face. Mark groans.

He hears Mei scream next to him, so he assumes she is doing the same thing to Yukhei. He tries to sit up but his leg won’t move 

As soon he realizes it’s because Yukheis leg is on top of his he lets out a groan and hides his face in his hands. “Daddy, are you hiding?” Ash says now calling the attention of Yukhei and Mei.

“Noooo” Mark says removing his hands from his face to reveal a blush on his cheeks of which he hopes it goes unnoticed by the man whose leg is still entangled with his.

If Mark only knew it didn’t.

“Daddy I want food” Mei screams, which makes Mark wonder if she ever just talks instead of screaming. “Yes” Ash yells back.

“Okay okay, then get off me and get dressed” is Yukhei’s response. The kids happily complied and walk back to Mei’s room while Mei tells Ash about the princess cereal they   
have.

\------------------

Yukhei gets out of bed and starts changing and Mark swears he’s not staring nope he’s not. 

After he’s done he turns around and looks at Mark who has rolled himself into a burrito with the blanket.

“Are you getting up?” he asks laughing at the few strands of hair that peek out of the blankets. “Nope” Mark responds.

Yukhei grins before crawling onto the bed, over Mark and he starts tickling him. Mark squirms while laughing really hard.

“Stop stop, I surrender” Mark laughs releasing his hands from the blanket burrito and holding them up.

“You better, otherwise I would have to come up with other tactics” Yukhei says. He leaves the room so Mark can change and he can fetch the by now whining kids some breakfast.

When Mark enters the kitchen he finds the kids eating cereal and Yukhei eating an enormous mountain of toast.

“What do you want to eat?” Yukhei asks “perhaps some princess cereal?” he adds teasing. Mark snorts.

“I wouldn’t want to steal your favorite” Mark says. Which leads to Yukhei almost choking on his toast.

\------------------------

After breakfast, the kids want to play in the snow. Mark finds himself wondering how they still enjoy the snow that much, it’s not like it only snows once a year. They live in Canada for god's sake, so it’s really nothing new.

That’s how he finds himself a couple of minutes later out in the cold, snow in this face and a smugly looking Yukhei in front of him.

“They did it” Yukhei says motioning to the kids who are busy building a snowman. Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Mmm, I’m not sure about that” he says, grabbing a hand full of snow and pushing it in Yukhei’s face.

Which is the start of their battle, after a while, the kids join in too and the four of them are running around while laughing their heads off.

Mark is hiding when he suddenly feels something cold pressed against his skin. He lets out a surprised shriek.

That makes Yukhei laugh even harder, he takes Mark's face in his hands and says “Oh Mark your so cuteeee”.

The last word of that sentence causes Mark to have in inner battle with his thoughts. ‘What is he saying’ ‘He doesn’t mean that right’ ‘No he’s just playing around’ ‘But what if he means it’ ‘No no no he can't, nobody does’ ‘Run before it’s too late’.

Mark panics and he ends up freeing himself out of Yukhei’s grasp, grabbing a hand full of snow and stuffing it in his face.

He runs away, hoping Yukhei just thinks he’s continuing the battle and he’s right the older man doesn’t notice a thing.

\------------------

After two hours they get cold and go back inside. “Do you guys want some hot chocolate?”   
Yukhei asks. “YESSSSS” Mei screams back followed by Ashton’s “YEAHHHH” and Mark wonders how Taeyong hasn’t gone deaf yet.

Yukhei looks at him “Do you want some?”. “Yes, please” Mark smiles politely. Yukhei makes the drinks while Mark tries to clean the leftover snow from the kids before they’ll get it all over the house.

The kids start having a fortnight dance battle and Mark wonders what he has done to   
deserve this.

They stop as soon as the see Yukhei entering with the hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows on top. How freaking perfect does this man need to be? Why does he even have mini marshmallows?

It almost makes Mark think he did some magic snow dance and planned it all out.

They carefully drink their hot chocolate, it isn’t called hot for no reason. After they finished drinking the kids go back to flossing and Mark lowkey dies of embarrassment.

Yukhei joins in too leaving Mark laughing his guts out on the couch. “Daddy you should do it too” Ash says. Finding it extremely uncool that his dad isn’t flossing.

“I can’t do it” Mark says and he shows them his terrible skills. Which of course makes the kids laugh at him.

Luckily for him, Yukhei comes to help him. “You need to move like this” Yukhei says placing his enormous hand on Mark’s hips and guiding him.

And Mark has might done it wrong a couple more times, BY ACCIDENT of course. Or that’s what he tells himself.

\------------------

It’s late in the afternoon when the roads are free from snow and Mark and Ash can safely go home.

They says their goodbyes to Yukhei and Mei. Yukhei tells them he had a lot of fun and slips in an “I didn’t know you were this cute” which Mark wasn't supposed to catch but he did.

But he surely didn’t mean it the way Mark thought he meant it right? It stresses him out and it’s the only thing he can think about during the ride home and the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks backstory and some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, sorry this update is like half a week late. Mark's backstory here, i tried to do a flashback thingy but idk if it turned out great. Finally some answers haha. 
> 
> I recommend Always in my head by coldplay, if you want to listen to a song while reading this, because Chris Martins voice is like a warm blanket so it helps with the sad part hahaha. and i just love coldplay they are my favorite band/ artist.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions feel free to ask!
> 
> Xxx your author.
> 
> ps. not proof read

“No, no don’t leave me”, “Please” was the last thing Mark mumbled before waking up from his nightmare. He sat up, trembling while tears streamed down his face.

“No no no” he choked out trying to force the memories back, back into the safe where he locked them.

But it didn’t work, his nightmare had already opened the safe and let the memories out once again.

He tried desperately to control his body but his attempts were useless, his body started to shake heavily.

It was getting harder for him to breath as he was forced to watch his memories like they were some kind of movie.

\------------------------------------

He remembers his girlfriend telling him she was pregnant, and yes everything wasn’t great.

His parents were mad, of course, they were but they were also supportive, and so were her parents.

The nine months flew by before both of them knew it. They had bought all of the things the baby would need, being hyped over baby clothes.

Mark was happy he really was, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy but it was okay, he had his family and his girlfriend and they would get through it.

He remembers being in the hospital when his girlfriend got into labor and being by her side for every minute of it. Feeling terrible on the inside because the one he loved was in pain.

Then after a couple of hours, Ashton was born, Mark had cried of course and so had his girlfriend.

Everything had seemed fine until Mark went to the toilet and took a moment to call his parents so that they could come to see their grandson.

He didn’t even know how many times he had thought about what would have happened if he hadn’t left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash looked at his dad in fear. He had no idea what was happening, but it has happened before that he knew.

He had heard some weird sounds coming from his dad’s room so he went to take a look, but he had no idea what his dad was doing.

He seemed to be crying and the young boy knew that crying wasn’t good, so he tried to hug his dad but it didn’t work.

In total confusion, he ran to the living room, grabbed the phone and dialed the number of his grandparents.

“Grandma it’s happening again”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark came back to the room his girlfriend, her mom and his newborn son were supposed to be, he only found his son.

To say Mark had been confused was an understatement. HIs girlfriend was gone and so were all of her belongings.

Upon looking for any trace of the girl the only thing he found was a short note.  
“Mark I’m sorry but I just can’t do this. I’m not ready to be a mom. I’ll make sure you get full custody of him. Don’t come looking for me, you won’t find me anyway - Katie”

He remembers thinking it was all a joke, that Katie would come out of the bathroom and laugh at him but she didn’t she never did.

Which was the cause of his parents finding their son a while later, on the floor of the hospital room having a panic attack.

The happiness of the birth of his son long forgotten and replaced by the confusion and heartbreak she left him with.

They had tried to look for her but she was nowhere to be found, vanished off the earth taking Mark’s heart and happiness with her.

He wondered if everything had been a lie, the happy moments they shared, the tears she cried when Ash was born but most importantly: her love for him.

It caused months of crying, screaming and locking himself up before he started to accept that she left him and their son, and she was never coming back.

Until his dad decided to step in and make him man up and move on because he needed to be a good dad for his son.

So that was what Mark did, his son gave him back the smile that had been missing from his face and the courage to move on.

 

After a year his parents tried to set him up with people, trying to find somebody who would make Mark smile in that special way, because that’s what he deserved to be loved

But as soon as anyone would come near him with even the littlest intention of dating him, he pushed them away, scared they would all end up leaving.

The fear made sure to renew itself by giving Mark nightmares once every now and then, and making him relive the memory once again which always resulted in panic attacks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Mark tried to make it stop, but again it wasn’t working. You would think that after four years he knew how to deal with them but truth is, he didn’t.

He suddenly felt a warm body wrapping itself around his, a deep voice softly murmuring “ssshhh” and “it’s okay” in his ear.

The person started to hum the melody of a children's lullaby. Mark remembered singing it to Ash when he couldn’t sleep.

It also worked his magic on Mark and he finally managed to calm down and come back to his senses.

He now realized he didn’t know who was holding him so he looked back to find Yukhei looking at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Are you okay?” the said man asked. Mark hummed as an agreement while tiredly laying his head on Yukhei’s shoulder, feeling safe in the embrace.

They sat like that for a while before Mark asked: “Where are the kids?”. “Asleep in Ash’s bed” Yukhei answered.

That wasn’t his last question “What are you even doing here in the middle of the night?” he said. “Ash called, he sounded quite worried so I came to make sure you were alright”.

“Mmhh” Mark hummed sleepily from the energy his panic attack. “You should sleep Markie”  
Yukhei says.

“Mmhh” the younger one hummed out again. “Don’t leave” he said to Yukhei who hadn’t even made an attempt to move. “I won’t” was the response from the older man.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke up with Yukhei’s limbs entangled with his own for the second time in his life. He now fully realized what happened last night which caused him to feel guilty and embarrassed.

So he got up and tried his best at cooking breakfast. With the emphasis on TRIED, of course, he had to burn the eggs.

It had already been a wonder he had managed to crack them. He put his head in his hands and let out a groan.

“Need a hand?” Yukhei says, walking into the kitchen. “No no no, you don’t ha…” Mark tried to protest but the tall man had already gotten to work.

‘Do you have them often, panic attacks?” Yukhei asks while cooking. “Well it has gotten better, it’s not as often as it was just after…” and Mark fell silent, realizing Yukhei had absolutely no idea what happened.

Yukhei thought the silence meant it was a touchy subject so he carefully asked: “Do you want to talk about it?”.

And Marks first response wants to say no but upon seeing the soft look in Yukhei’s eyes and taking in the fact that the man had the right to know after he had calmed him down last night, his answer is a solid “Yes”.

He tells the whole story, Yukhei not interrupting him once, and it felt good, it felt good to tell  
Yukhei.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side, Yukhei was panicking a bit on the inside. It had taken him a while but by now he was sure he had feelings for Mark. (grab the confetti)

But the man had just told him a whole story about how he was scared of dating and falling in love, and yeah that discouraged him a bit.

He had originally planned on telling Mark and trying to ask him on a date but he now understood he had to be a bit more careful here.

But Mark was worth being careful for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect quote to describe this chapter is: "My life is made of awkward moments that are just strung together by other awkward moments" - Daniel Sharman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!!!!!!

Mark and Yukhei got the kids out of bed, who thankfully had forgotten about the whole situation of last night and didn’t ask any questions.

They ate their breakfast and tried to get the kids ready for school. Yukhei was giving Mei a ponytail while Mark was doing Ash’s hair.

“How can you be so good at that?” Mark asks Yukhei who made a perfect ponytail. “I watched a lot of tutorials and then it took me a hundred times before it looked anywhere near decent” Yukhei laughs.

“Did you ever do that thing with the vacuum cleaner?” Mark can’t help but wonder because that’s totally a thing he sees the older man doing.

“I tried it once, but the ponytail doesn’t look as good, not to start about how dirty that is” Yukhei says.

Mark lets out a laugh imagining the scene. His laugh gets interrupted by the doorbell.

Mark wonders who the hell that could be at 8:00 AM. So he opens the door only to be surprised by the person standing in front of it.

“Oh Markie I’m so glad you’re okay” his mom says before giving him a hug. “Mom what are you doing here?” Mark asks.

“Ash called last night, saying it was happening again, so your dad and I rushed home to check on you, you know how the attacks can be” she says.

Mark knew, if nobody helped him out of it, he would be unable to function for hours. Which was exactly the reason his parents were confused, how their son was able to stand in front of them functioning totally normally.

The reason made itself known a couple of seconds later. Yukhei walked into the hallway -followed by two little pairs of feet- shouting “Mark it’s time to take the kids to school” (that sounded so husbandy omg lol)

Upon noticing Mark’s parents he said: “I’ll guess I’ll take them to school then”. He tried to get his coat but was stopped by Marks mom who gave him a hug. “Thank you so much for taking care of Mark”.

“It’s no problem really” Yukhei said, he couldn’t really add the “because I’m totally crushing on your son part” now could he.

Mark helped the kids put on their coats and that was the moment his dad finally noticed Mei. 

“Oh hello, aren’t you adorable” his dad said, talking to Mei who was shyly hiding behind Marks' leg.

“That’s Mei she’s Yukhei’s daughter” Mark’s mom told his dad before the two started talking about how cute she was.

Mark let out an embarrassed groan and looked up to find Yukhei already looking at him. “Help” he mouthed.

“Oh is it that late, we need to be going” Yukhei said, “we can’t be late for school now can we”. “But daddy we are always late” Mei says.

Mark laughs while Yukhei just curses his daughter for exposing him in front of Mark’s parents.

“Ehmm but Ash isn’t so we should definitely keep his reputation up, shouldn’t we Ash” Yukhei said. Almost pulling the kids out of the house.

Once they’re gone Mark’s dad speaks up “So who was that?”. “Markie’s boyfriend I told you about” his mom answers.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Mark responds. “Well, he managed to get you out of that panic attack so that surely must mean something” his mom said in a matter of fact way.

And Mark wishes she wasn’t always right because it was very rare for him to calm down during an attack with the help of somebody who wasn't his mom or dad.

“Well whatever it is, he seemed like a nice kid” his dad said breaking the silence “honey we should get going, we have a long drive back to the resort, and Mark needs to work anyways”.

His parents said goodbye and Mark was thankful for his dad because he’s not sure he could handle more of those questions he didn’t have an answer to and neither would he have wanted to answer them if he did.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Yukhei, Ash and Mei made their way through the school's hallways. He found Taeyong standing in front of the classroom talking to the teacher of the b class: Jaehyun.

When Taeyong saw them he couldn’t resist saying “So you now also bring each other's kids to school?”. “Yeah, I, we ehm” Yukhei said looking for a good answer somewhere in his brain.

But Ash beat him to answer the question. “We had a sleepover at our house” the boy said happily, apparently having forgotten the reason for the sleepover.

Jaeyong choked on his tea at the word ‘sleepover’. Taeyong patted him on the back while saying “Darling you’re not supposed to spill the tea, he is” mentioning to Yukhei.

“I don’t know where you are talking about” Yukhei responded. He looked down to say goodbye to the kids to see they had already entered the classroom.

He said a quick goodbye to Taeyong and Jaehyun before leaving the school at the speed of light.

“So should we also have a ‘sleepover’ tonight” Taeyong said to Jaehyun while laughing. Jaehyung snorted while walking back to his classroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was on his way to pick Ash up when he got a call. Like the responsible person he is, he pulled the car over before answering.

He saw Yukhei’s name on the caller id, made the connection in his head and picked up with

“Hello babysitting emergency line, how can I help you”.

“Wow Mark, that’s lame. But you’re right tho, one of my colleagues is sick so Johnny wants me to stay longer”.

“Okay your emergency will be helped, we’re so thankful you choose to call the babysitting emergency line..” Mark said returning to his role, only to hear Yukhei hang up.

Mark chuckled at that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took him a full 30 minutes to escape from all of Taeyong’s inappropriate questions about a ‘sleepover’ and Mark was exhausted.

To put on top of that, Ash and Mei had been whining about hot chocolate for at least half of that time, Ash also having caught an obsession with the hot liquid ever since he had it at Yukhei’s place.

Mark felt Mei tugging at his sleeve. “We could go to daddy’s work, when I’m there he makes me hot chocolate, so he can make us some’ she said cutely.

And Mark agreed, not at the thought of seeing Yukhei nope definitely not but purely because he’s tired and he doesn’t want to deal with their whining any longer.

As soon as they enter the cafe Mei sprints away clinging herself to a man’s leg while screaming “UNCLE JOHNNY I MISSED YOU”.

Upon hearing his daughters voice Yukhei turned around from the customers he was serving to look at Mark, who put his hands in the air as if to say “It’s not my fault”.

“Where is uncle Yuta?” Mei asked the man Mark assumed was Johnny. “He’s on a date with Winwin” Johnny responded to the now pouting girl.

By now Yukhei was done serving the customers and walked towards Mark. “So?” Yukhei says questioningly.

“They wanted hot chocolate, gave me a headache with their whining and then Mei said we should come here, I wasn’t in the right mind to say no” Mark explains.

Well seat yourselves somewhere, I’ll go make it.” Yukhei says but before he could turn around he was interrupted by Johnny “So this is the dude you won’t stop talking about”.

Johnny took Yukhei’s silence as a confirmation and “Well he is hot and..” Yukhei clamped a hand over Johnny’s mouth dragging him with him before he could do any more damage.

Mark stood there flabbergasted, Yukhei must have meant hot as in body temperature right? Yup, that’s it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long before Yukhei brought their hot chocolate. He also sat himself down at their table taking a break since the café wasn't very crowded anymore.

They casually talked about their day and the whole ‘Taeyong sleepover situation’ until Mei decided to speak up and ask “What is a date?” to which Yukhei answers “That’s when two grown-ups that like each other, do something together” (aka the worst explanation of date ever)

“So you and dad are on a date now” Ash asks confused. “What no” Mark says.

A loud laugh echoes through the café and they look up to find Johnny dying on the floor.

“But you like each other right?” Mei asks equally confused. “Yeah well ehm it’s complicated, that’s why it’s for grownups” Yukhei answers.

They want to protest but Yukhei just looks at them with a look that tells them not to asks any further.

Their chat continues after that until Mark and Ash leave to go home.

Mark goes to the register to pay but Johnny tells him he really doesn’t have to because he hasn’t laughed that hard weeks, so the drinks are free.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they are driving home Mark gets a call from his parents so he passes his phone to Ash.

The young boy happily tells his grandparents about his day, before saying the words “Dad went on a date with Yukhei today” and Mark swears he can hear his mother squealing thought the phone.

But he’s driving so he can’t really do anything to correct Ash's statement

Or maybe the idea of dating Yukhei is starting to grow on him and he really doesn’t want to correct it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who did you thought was at the door? hahaha let me know. Xxx your author.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though we long together  
> For the tables to turn  
> Though we pray together  
> For the bridges to burn  
> Still we stay cold" - kensington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! Xxx your auhtor.

It’s been a few weeks since the day they all drank hot chocolate together and Yukhei’s got it bad, like terribly bad.

His crush on Mark was taking over his body and his lips were trying to spill the secret everywhere.

Which didn’t help now that they -and their kids- were friends, and they met up at least once a week.

Not that Yukhei minded that he got a chance to see Mark but the more he saw him the worse it got.

He had been dreaming about the boy nearly every night this week, and everything he saw suddenly reminded him of Mark.

Yukhei knew he had to spill this secret as soon as possible before his stupid mouth decided to spill it itself.

But he was scared, he didn’t think Marks feelings were mutual especially after he had come to know about his previous relationship.

According to him, the situation could only end badly when his feelings would be acknowledged.

He had talked to Johnny and Yuta about the matter, well talked, they were forced to listen about him ranting about Mark for hours a day.

But they hadn’t been of much help since they also didn't know how to deal with a situation like this.

In order not to spill the words lying on his lips he had been extra careful causing him to act a little different than he normally did, but he didn’t think Mark had noticed yet.

His daughter, however, did notice it.

“Daddy are you sure you’re not sick” Mei asked for the third time in a couple of days looking concerned.

“No princess I’m not sick” Yukhei answered back. Lovesick that was the only thing he was.

Mei looked like she was thinking hard. She ran away to her room and came back a couple of minutes later with her doctor's suitcase in her hands.

“Well the doctor is going to do a check up anyways” she said guiding to lie down on the couch.

Yukhei played his part of the patient, but when Mei was listening to his heart with her stethoscope his phone rang.

It happens to be Mark, thank god he was already lying down or he might have fallen. “So, how late should Ash and I come to pick you guys up?” he stared.

“Ehmm, I don’t know at 13:50 maybe? We live nearby so it won’t take that long” Yukhei said.

Before Mark could respond Mei said, “Daddy I think I your heart is sick, it’s beating very fast”.

He heard Mark chuckle on the other side of the line “Playing the patient again”. “You know that role was made for me” Yukhei said back playfully.

“Well maybe I should play the role of doctor someday then” Mark said in a tone Yukhei hadn’t heard before.

It would have been somebody else he would have interpreted the tone as flirty but it was   
Mark so his mind must be making things up.

“We’ll see, I need to go or the doctor will get mad, see you later” Yukhei said and he ended the call, his heart still beating fast.

Little did he know Mark’s heart was beating just as fast.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark and Ash arrived Yukhei and Mei were just putting their shoes on.

Mark let out a laugh when he saw how Yukhei had tied his tie. “Didn’t your dad ever learn you how to do it?” he said while walking up to him to fix it.

“No” Yukhei said with a sad tone and Mark was reminded that of the relationship the man had with his parents.

He looked up to Yukhei, apologizing with his eyes for what he had said, hands still holding onto his tie.

“Doesn’t matter.” the taller one said understanding Mark perfectly. He turned Mark around in and said: “Let’s go”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the kid's school shortly after, they walked through the now decorated hallways on their way to the gym.

When they entered the gym they were greeted by Taeyong, Jaehyun and a couple of other teachers they didn’t know.

The gym was turned into a big dancefloor, there were sweets and drinks and some kids had already started flossing.

Yukhei remembered why he didn’t come to the parents, kids dance before. But Mei and Ash had been begging them to go since “Mister Taeyong has learned us the macarena so we could do it at the dance”.

Plus was he going to let an opportunity to see Mark in a suit slip through his fingers, definitely not.

He and Mark got seated at some chairs in the corners while the kids started flossing with their classmates.

After a while, they were approached by Taeyong. “So why are you two sitting here?”. 

“Because of that” Yukhei said pointing to a 30-year-old something mom that was trying to floss as well.

“Well maybe you should teach her then” Taeyong said while dragging Yukhei on the dancefloor towards the woman.

“Aren’t you the teacher here?” Yukhei responds, looking back at Mark mouthing a ‘help me’ but Mark just laughed uncontrollably.

Taeyong didn’t respond to that and left Yukhei to teach the woman.

Now that he could see her up close he saw it was that one mom who tried to flirt with every single dude out there, and he felt sorry for himself.

He felt even more sorry for himself when she tried to make him hold her hips because ‘she couldn’t quite get the swinging part right’.

 

Yukhei was just going to explain to her that he wasn’t interested and didn’t even wanted to do this when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry but I guess this is my private teacher” he heard Mark say before dragging Yukhei away from the desperate woman who was trying to make him stay.

They both failed to see Taeyong and Jaehyun laughing while watching the whole scene.

Their laughing didn’t last long as it was time for their classes macarena battle.

“My students are way better than yours, yours don’t even go in sync” Jaehyun said. “Oh, darling yours don’t even remember what they are supposed to do” Taeyong snapped back.

After the battle which wasn’t really a battle anyways, the kids got an applause from the parents who were all watching.

The music changed and it was time for a slow song. The parents and kids all soon decided to find a partner, following Taeyong and Jaehyun’s example.

Yukhei saw Mei running towards him and Mark. Mark was surprised to see her self proclaimed bff wasn’t with her “Where is Ash?” he asked.

“Sofia made him dance with her” the girl responded giggling. (who remembers Sophia?)

“So do you want to dance with me?” Yukhei asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head but looked up at Mark, “But can Mark also dance with us otherwise he is lonely”.

And that really wasn’t supposed to be funny but it made both of them laugh. “Of course he can if he wants to” Yukhei says looking expectantly at Mark.

“Fine with me” Mark responded and they let Mei pull them back on the dancefloor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 pm the dance was over and after they were able to free Ash from Sophia's grasp they made their way over to a restaurant.

Or restaurant who were they kidding it was just McDonald's. The other people looked weirdly at them: all dressed in their suits -even Ash wore one- and Mei in her party dress.

They were eating and having a nice conversation when Mei decided this was the moment to blurt out to Mark “My daddy dreamt about you last night”.

And Yukhei the noise of Yukhei choking on his coke was that loud that one of the workers came to check up on him.

Mark blushed and asked, “Oh yeah, how do you know?”.

“He said something about that you are cute and that he was going to be asking you out on a date”   
Mei responded casually, and Yukhei wanted to hide under the table.

“Baby animals are cute not my dad” Ash stated wrinkling his nose.

“But your dad is like a baby lion” Yukhei said, only realizing he spilled his thoughts after he said spoke them out loud.

While the kids were trying to find the resemblance of Mark and a baby lion, Mark said:

“So you really thought I was hot”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

And it’s safe to say Yukhei doesn’t know how to give an answer to that statement, so he stays silent.

But thanks to the kids interrupting the moment to leave for the playground he doesn’t have to anymore.

Mark stays silent for a while as well, looking like he’s contemplating something before he says: “Okay”

“Okay, what?” Yukhei says back not having any idea what Mark means.

“I’ll go on a date with you” Mark responds calmly.

Yukhei breaks into a big smile, but can’t help to tease Mark with “But I didn’t ask you now did I”.

Mark blushes and pouts and it’s seriously the most adorable thing. “Then ask me” he mumbles fast.

“What?, I couldn’t quite catch that” Yukhei says teasing Mark even more.

Mark doesn’t and instead hides his face in his hands and lies down on the table. He feels Yukhei putting a hand under his chin lifting his face up.

“Mark….would you like to go on a date with me?” and Yukhei says as he tries his best to hide his nervousness.

“Yes” Mark mumbles out still embarrassed even though it was him who started it.

Yukhei hopeful eyes turn into a big smile but before he can say anything there rudely interrupted by a family who asks if they're done eating.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had gotten home from their dinner, Yukhei and Mark had settled on a date and time for their date.

Which was today and to say both of them were nervous would be a drastic understatement.

“Yuta stop watching Dora and just come and help me” Yukhei screams. “Well she is more fun to watch than your constant nervous walking” Yuta responds getting up from the couch where he and Mei were watching tv.

When Yukhei told Johnny and Yuta he was going on a date with Mark, the two had offered to help him.

Johnny had helped him with the date idea and Yuta offered that he and Winwin could babysit 

Mei and let her have a sleepover. “Since you probably want the house for yourself” Yuta had said while wiggling his eyebrows. Yukhei might have slapped him for that.

“So which shirt?” Yukhei says holding up two shirts to Yuta. “You should have asked Johnny for that” Yuta complains.

“Please make a choice” Yukhei says giving Yuta puppy eyes. “Black” Yuta says “but if he likes you it shouldn’t matter what you wear”.

“But isn’t that too much black on black?” Yukhei says helplessly motining to the rest of his outfit. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark on the other side was also having a hard time.

“So what was the reason we need to babysit Ash again?” his mom says a smirk on her face.

“Mom I already told you I’m going on a date with Yukhei” Mark says blushing.

“What I thought you guys were already dating?” his dad says from the background feeling confused. Mark groans. He doesn’t know what did he do to deserve this.

“Well in that case maybe Ash should sleep over” his mom says still smiling evilly. “Oh my god mom no” Mark screams while putting his hand over his face that was as red as a tomato.

“I think it’s a good idea” his mom says. “NO no no I’ll just pick Ash up after the date is over”   
Mark almost shouts. He mom should really stop putting these kinds of thoughts in his head.

“By then Ash is already sleeping, and you don’t want to disturb his sleep now do you? It’s really no big deal. Now you must leave or you’ll be late” she says.

“Ash honey say by to you dad” she says to Ash who is way too distracted by playing a game of bubble shooter with his granddad. “Ash, you dad is leaving” she now shouts. 

The four-year-old responds with an “Okay bye”. It doesn’t matter how much attention you give him, nothing competes with his tablet.

Mark tries to argue but she doesn’t let him “Hush just go” she says as she basically pushes him out of the house. “Have fun with your boyfriend!” she tells him before shutting the door in his face.

Mark sighs and leaves.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So she needs to get to bed at seven and you can’t give her to many sweets, that last if you want any sleep tonight at least” Yukhei says, explaining to Yuta.

“Yeah yeah we won’t calm down will you, I have babysat her a million times before and I even have Winwin to help me” Yuta says.

“Okay then” Yukhei says kissing Mei on the forehead “bye princess be nice to uncle Yuta and Winwin okay? See you tomorrow”.

Mei nods and says “See you tomorrow daddy” as she excitedly pulls Yuta out of their apartment carrying her little Dora the Explorer suitcase with her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yukhei arrives at Marks apartment he rings the doorbell and waits for a response.

It takes a while until Marks opens the door and motions for him to come in. “I’m sorry, I still need to put my shoes on” he explains.

“Mark Lee being late didn’t think I would ever get to see that” Yukhei says while chuckling.

“And I thought the whole day the first thing you were going to say was something cliché about my looks” Mark says teasingly.

“So you thought about this all day” Yukhei says back smiling.

“That’s all you got from that?” Mark says. “Of course not, Mark you look really great” Yukhei responds.

Mark laughs before dragging Yukhei out of his apartment saying “You don’t look that bad yourself”. And Yukhei just laughs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ride is filled with a nonchalant conversation. When they arrive Yukhei opens the car door for Mark and they get out.

And Mark is full of questions which he fires at Yukhei. “What are we doing here?, Isn’t this the cafe where you work?, What are you doing? I think it’s closed. Are we breaking in?”.

“It isn’t breaking in when you have the key right?” Yukhei says opening the door with his key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will finaly be the date! Just to inform all of you, the next two weeks i'll have test weeks followed by a one week vacation so my updates will be all over the place. The might be earlier or their might be a lot if i need to relieve some stress or they might be late when i have to learn a lot. Please bare with me haha. Xxx your author.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day later than usual but here it is. Have fun reading! Xxx your author.

“What Yukhei you can’t” Mark says. Yukhei starts laughing and says “Calm down, I have Johnny’s permission to do this” and Mark lets out a breath in relief. He could already see them sitting at the police station.

After opening the door Yukhei grabs Marks hand and drags him inside. Yukhei turns on the light and leads him over to a table. He pulls out a chair for Mark to sit on.

Mark raises an eyebrow as to say “Really” to which Yukhei responds with “It’s a date Mark” and the shorter one laughs at that.

“So what do you want to drink?” Yukhei says walking over to the counter. “Can I have one of those hot chocolates again?” Mark asks. Yukhei goes to work and a couple of minutes later he comes back with coke for himself and a hot chocolate, with whipped cream and marshmallows for Mark. And he may or may not have put the marshmallows in the form of a heart.

They sit for a while and talk until Mark stomach grumbles. Yukhei laughs at Mark who blushes and is feeling embarrassed. “Follow me” Yukhei says grabbing Mark’s hand once again.

Mark doesn’t register that Yukhei has stopped walking - being too busy thinking about Yukhei’s hand in his - and walks into his back.

“Sorry” Mark murmurs and Yukhei just thinks the blushing mess behind him is absolutely adorable. The taller one says an “It doesn’t matter”.

“What matter however is what you want to eat from this” Yukhei says motioning to all types of desserts in the showcase.

Mark steps closer to the window to take a good look.”Omg, I love desserts” Mark beams happily. “I know” Yukhei says and Mark looks at him questioningly. “Mark you seriously ordered half of the desserts when we went to Mcdonalds”. “That was an accident” Mark says while trying to hide his face in his hands.

Yukhei takes his hands away from his face and spins him around “So what do you want?” he says.

“It all looks so good” Mark says and he pouts. “Then you can have everything” Yukhei simply states.

“What no, I can’t possibly eat all of that” Mark says with a laugh. “But I can’ Yukhei responds and he starts grabbing the cupcakes and slicing pieces of the cakes. When he has one of everything he hands Mark one of the plates and the walk back to the table.

Halfway through the food Mark says “This is so unhealthy though”. “Well this brings happiness, salads don’t” Yukhei responds.

“Yeah try to tell me that when I need to work out because of this” Mark says. “Is that an invitation” Yukhei teases back.

Mark chuckles before blurting out “Not everybody likes working out like you”. “How do you know I work out Mark Lee” Yukhei says smiling even more. Mark curses himself for saying that out loud and responds “Everybody who sees you can see that” trying to make it sound believable.

They finish their dinner if you can even call it that and Yukhei leads them back to his car. He opens the door for Mark again - of course - and once they’re both inside Mark looks at him expectantly.

“Soooo I thought that we could watch a movie at my place since you're probably more comfortable there than in a movie theatre filled with people” Yukhei says hoping that Mark doesn’t get mad at him for thinking like that.

Yukhei had thought about what to do for some time. Since this whole dating, liking each other situation made Mark more sensitive to his attacks, Yukhei thought it would be better if it was just the two of them no weird unknown onlookers and no possibility of the movie containing some scenes that wouldn’t do the situation any good. He just wanted to younger one to feel safe and be able to enjoy their date.

Mark isn’t mad, definitely not, if anything he is touched by how much Yukhei had thought about his comfort and well being. So he answers back to the still nervously waiting man with   
a bit smile on his face saying “I’d love to”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at Yukhei’s apartment a while later. Yukhei lets Mark pick out a movie as he fetches them some drinks -another hot chocolate for Mark of course, if you’d ask Mark Yukhei’s like a hot chocolate wizard- and blankets.

Once the movie is done Yukhei looks over to find Mark sleeping all cuddled up in the blanket like a burrito. He nudges his softly “Markie” only to get a hum in response.

“Do you want to sleep?” the older asks the get the same answer from the younger again. He chuckles lifts him from the couch. Mark lets out a surprised sound only to sleepily nuzzle into his chest for body warmth once he notices what’s happening.

Yukhei carefully places Mark on his bed, who immediately snuggles under the blanket and falls asleep once again. Yukhei can’t help but take a picture of it before joining Mark in dreamland.

The next morning is filled with them running around Yukhei’s apartment trying to make themselves ready for work. They were already on the late side which totally wasn’t caused by the fact that Yukhei had made Mark pancakes for breakfast, nope not at all.

Stumbling into the hallway they grab their coats putting them on as fast as possible before getting into the car.

As they arrive at Marks work Mark takes a look at the clock and teasingly says “You almost caused me to be late Wong Yukhei”. “Wouldn’t you do that for me” Yukhei laughed.

“Of course I would” Mark says jokingly “I need to go, see you later” he says and kisses   
Yukhei on the lips. As soon as he realizes what he has done he rushes out of the car and runs into the building.

It takes a while for Yukhei to unfreeze and be able to drive to his work which -surprisingly- causes him to be late.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of miles away there is a teacher making his way through the school’s hallways. “Baby I’ve news”. “Taeyong we’re at work” Jaehyun responds to his boyfriend walking into his classroom.“Hushh they’re kids they don’t even care” Taeyong says.

“So what’s the news?” Jaehyun asks. “Both Ashton and Mei were brought to school by different people than their parents, so I’m not saying mission Markhei is starting to success but that’s totally what I’m saying” Taeyong says. “Took them long enough” Jaehyun responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is Mark going to explain this hehehe. Me while writing that: oops my finger slipped on the key board how terrible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess I'm sorry. Still have fun reading Xxx your author.

Yukhei walked as fast as he could. He tried to be as early as possible, hoping that Mark was still at the school. The younger one had ignored his text ever since what Yukhei called ‘the accident’ from the morning.

He entered the classroom and looked around for that familiar brown hair but he couldn’t find it. “He’s not here, his mom was but she already left” he heard Taeyong say. “Oh” Yukhei answered trying to suppress the disappointment in his voice.

Taeyong hand over Mei who was sleeping in his arms, “I think she’s getting sick as well, that’ll be the sixth one this week” he says. “Well, I’m sure that makes your job a whole lot easier” Yukhei jokes causing the teacher to chuckle.  
Yukhei takes Mei home, and sadly Taeyong was right, the girl had a high fever.

But when Yukhei wakes her up she has other plans. “Where is Ash” she asks. “With his grandparents” the man answers. “But we were going to have a playdate” she says. “You can’t princess you’re sick” Yukhei answers and he doesn’t know what that triggers but the girl starts crying.

When he has managed to get her to calm down after thirty minutes, he gets the medicine. “Mei princess you need to take this medicine” he says. “Nooooo” she whines trying to push the spoon away. Yukhei sighs.

And it continues like that for the rest of the day, Mei throwing fits and crying about everything and anything apart from when she’s sleeping. Yukhei knows that it’s just because she’s sick but that doesn’t make it okay.

Still, that is what Yukhei is trying to tell himself when she wakes him up for the third time that night, and when she wakes him up at five in the morning because she can’t sleep anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walks back slowly, hoping to see ‘accidentally’ walk into Yukhei here in the hallways. The man hadn’t answered any of his text which was quite unusual for him.

A look on his watch tells him he needs to hurry up in order to not be late for work. With a disappointed feeling in his stomach, he sprints out of the school building.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mark didn’t care anymore: screw being on time for work. Yukhei still hasn't answered his text or even taken a look at them and he was worried.

Taeyong approaches the young brunette who’s playing with his son. He had seen him looking around the room a couple of times. Mark never left this late and the man put one and one together and knew exactly why the younger was waiting.

“He isn’t coming, Mei is sick” he says. “Oh” is the only response he gets from Mark who immediately stands up and leaves for work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giving her some medicine and swaddled in a blanket, placing her on the couch to watch some Dora he walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He’s greeted by a human wreck in the mirror. The past two days have left a greeting in the form of bags under his eyes and his hair looking like a mess

He takes a shower, water and tears washing his body. Mei calling for him reminds him that he can’t cry, he’s not the one that’s sick for god's sake. He turns off the shower getting ready to do whatever it would take this time to stop her from crying.

The rest of the morning continues like that: Mei crying and Yukhei trying not to cry of exhaustion and desperation.

Yukhei doesn’t know if his praying has worked but towards the afternoon Mei seems to get better. She’s finally able to sleep which means he also is able to sleep. So he lays down on his bed and gets some seriously needed sleep.

The next morning he is woken up by Mei jumping on his bed, screaming into his ear. “Daddy I want breakfast” she shouts. Happy she finally wants to eat again he drags his still partially exhausted body out of bed to make her some food.

“You don’t have a fever anymore princess” Yukhei tells her after taking her temperature.   
“Yeayyy” Mei squeals.”Are you sure you feel fully better?” Yukhei asks not wanting her to get sick again. “Noooooooo” she answers. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark tries to tell himself he’s late because the traffic wasn’t in his favor but he knows he just left later in the hope he’ll finally see Yukhei. While Ash is putting his coat onto the coat rack he sees a little figure running towards Ash wildly screaming “ASHHHH I missed you”. It happens to be Mei, the kids do their BFF handshake before being ushered into the classroom by Taeyong.

Mark slowly turns around, if Mei is here then that must mean Yukhei’s here as well. He’s proven right when he sees the man slowly making his way over. “Hey”. “Hey”.

“How have you been?” Mark asks. “I feel exactly as I look” the older responds. “Terrible but handsome” Mark states and Yukhei laughs.

“So Mei was sick?” Mark asks. “Mmhh” Yukhei murmurs as a confirmation as he tells Mark about the past three days.

“Yeah I was worried when you didn't respond to my texts but Taeyong told me Mei was sick so I at least knew you weren’t dead” Mark says. And it looks like Yukhei had totally forgotten about the existence of his phone. “I’m so sorry, I should have responded” Yukhei says.

“No, if you had any free time you should have slept” Mark says caressing the bags under Yukhei’s eyes. “Yeah you’re right” Yukhei says before letting out a yawn “I could probably fall asleep while walking home”.

“Well then maybe I should make sure you stay awake” Mark says and he leans in and kisses Yukhei, who of course kisses back.

“Where is the confidence coming from Mark Lee” Yukhei asks feeling the best he has in the last couple of days. “I’m just making sure you won’t fall asleep” Mark responds but the smile on his face gives him away.

“Maybe you should make it just a little bit more sure than” Yukhei says as he goes in for another kiss.

And this time Mark really was late for work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later the door to Jaehyun’s class swings open startling all the kids.   
“Jaehyun it’s important” Taeyong says and Jaehyun tells the kids to go play by themselves for a bit.

“Taeyong if this is another try to get me to fuck you in the janitor's closet I’m not doing it” Jaehyun whisper-shouts. “What I never did that?” Taeyong says faking innocence before Jaehyun responds he continues “Mission Markhei is going well, really well if you ask me”.

“How do you know?” Jaehyun asks. “I saw them kissing in the hallway this morning” Taeyong says. “What!” the other responds shocked.

“If you don’t believe me, I’ve filmed it” Taeyong says as if it was the most normal thing before sliding his phone over to Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to tell the people who don't know already that I am writing another lumark fanfic. It's called A Pirates Live For Me. I'm currently writing the fifth chapter. So if you want to you can check that out. Don't feel forced! Have a good day Xxx your author.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i'm sorry this is kind of late, i had a holiday and we had commemoriation and liberation day (i live in Holland) so it took a bit longer. Again to me this a chapter feels quite boring but i hope you all have fun reading it! Xxx your author.

“What do we have here, Mark Lee being even later than me” Yukhei says when he sees Mark walking towards the classroom, where all of the parents are waiting for the class to end.  
“It was your fault I was late for work last week so it’s also your fault they’re punishing me for it by letting me stay longer” Mark explains with a smile on his face. He wasn’t mad those kisses were totally worth it.

They talk about random things -ignoring the judgemental stares of other parents- until the door opens and a group of kids storms out. It doesn’t take long until they have two screaming kids at their feet demanding a playdate.  
Mark and Yukhei agree not for their kids but mainly for themselves. “So do you also want to come over, we could hang out or something?” Mark asks Yukhei after the kids said they wanted to go to Ash’s house.

“Yeah fine, we have some stuff to talk about anyways” Yukhei responds. “What stuff” Ash asks. “Grown up stuff” Mark answers before the situation escalates.  
As they walk back they here Taeyong screaming “Have fun on your playdate” a teasing smirk on his face. “Thank you” Mei shouts back oblivious to the fact that Taeyong’s words weren't meant for her.

They arrive at Mark and Ash’s place not much later and the kids immediately run off to Ash’s room to “Make sure the ninja’s don’t take over the lego castle”.  
“So….” Yukhei lets out, the nerves and uneasiness creeping in now that it’s just them. He has no idea what Mark wants him to do or what he is expecting of him.

It turns out to be nothing special when Mark tells him to sit down and pick a movie for them to watch.  
He picks a random one as Mark joins him on the couch with the hot chocolate he made. He may or may not have put the Yukhei’s marshmallows in the form of a heart. (who got the reference to chapter 11 lol)

“It’s probably not as good as the ones you make but I tried at least” he says with a shy smile. “Maybe I should teach you it sometime then” Yukhei grins back. “I’d like that and I’m sure Ash would be pleased to” Mark responds with a chuckle. If they only knew it wouldn’t be that long until Yukhei could make Ash’s hot chocolate himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was blaming the movie, the stupid stupid romance movie, for the fact that he felt the need to confess. Confess to Yukhei that he really, super, extremely liked him.  
The movie showed a couple confessing their feelings and happily dating, and the main characters looked both so happy. Mark would love to see such a smile on Yukhei’s face, caused by him of course.

He had come to terms with his feelings a while ago, which Yukhei had probably guessed by the fact that they went on a date, but Mark knew better than to assume things. Assuming that things were alright had let to his pain in the past.  
But Yukhei had seemed to like the date and the two kisses - according to Mark the one in the car doesn’t count because of embarrassment- so it would probably go well but that didn’t make it any less scary.

Unless he thought it was to fast - which it kind of was - because they only went on one date but at the other hand they had known each other for months now, so Mark wasn’t completely sure what to think of it.  
If he wanted to know he needed to ask Yukhei and only the thought of that made him scared of the possible outcome.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Yukhei saying “Can you pause the movie, I need to pee”. Mark paused it and Yukhei walked out of the living room. When he got back and was seated on the couch again Mark blurted out - fast and loud - “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes” Yukhei answers starting to feel nervous as well, doom scenario's in his head of all the possible questions Mark could ask that he really didn’t want to hear. 

However, before mark could even answer he was interrupted by the noise of Ash’s bedroom door slamming open. Ash and Mei ran towards them. Ash plopped himself down in Mark’s lap, looked up at Mark with puppy eyes and said “Daddyyyy” dragging out they. “Yes, bud” was Mark’s response.

“Can Mei and I have some candy?” he pleaded. Mark stood up to fetch the kids some lemonade and a lollipop. “Thank you, daddy, I love you” Ash says happily. Sometimes Mark wonders if his son only loves him because he gives him food. Yukhei encourages Mei to thank Mark as well. “Thank you Ash’s daddy” she says.

They eat their candy and drink their lemonade as they talk to their parents about the story they made up while playing with the lego.  
But Mark can’t focus on what they’re saying. He loves his son to bits but he can’t help feeling annoyed that his moment is ruined. When they’ll play again the movie will start and he won’t be able to say what he wants to say – what he needs to say – to Yukhei.

“What do you think of that daddy?” he hears Ash ask. “What” Mark mumbles looking helpless, not having followed the conversation they were having. “He thinks it looks great don’t you” Yukhei says to help him. “Yes I do” Mark says quickly thanking Yukhei with a look, trying to hide the blush that appears on his face.

“Than we have to finish it fast” Mei says excitedly pulling Ash along by his sleeve back into his room.

“What was that about?” Mark asks. “Something about ninja’s saving a princess from the dragon who had locked her up in the castle” Yukhei answers with a laugh.

“So… the movie” Yukhei says moving to grab the tv remote but he’s stopped by Mark grabbing his hand.

“No, ehm wait I need to ask you something” Mark spits out. “Oh, yeah” Yukhei says while the nerves start coming back.

“Okay so um, yeah um, euh I like you and I want to know if you want to date me because I want to, or is that too fast because we only went on one date so I understand if you think that’s too fast but I don’t know it feels right and I just, I’m rambling too much don’t i?” Mark blurts out in the fastest sentence he has ever spoken.

“God you’re so cute”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's also exited for the next chapter!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's an update. Hope you have fun reading! Xxx your auhtor.

The younger one blushed at the compliment or whatever you would call that statement.

“Mark I really don’t need another date to make sure I want to date you, I’ve known for weeks”   
Yukhei said looking at him still smiling.

Well, what could Mark possibly respond to that. “Oh” was all that Mark said back shyly.   
Yukhei chuckled “So Mark Lee do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks.

“Yes, if that hadn’t been clear yet” Mark says face as red as a tomato by now. “It was it’s just cute seeing you being all embarrassed” Yukhei responds teasingly and Mark just pouts at hearing those words.

Mark grins a sly smirk making its way onto his face when he stands up walks over to Yukhei and places himself in his lap. “What are you doing” Yukhei asks shocked by Marks sudden actions.

“Nothing” Mars answers as he slowly gets closer. He looks into Yukhei’s eyes making sure his focus is onto his face.

So he can move his hands over his body to start a tickle war.

At the sound of their parents laughing two little heads peek out from Ash’s bedroom door to watch what is going on before running into the living room to join Mark.

Before Mei and Yukhei leave to go home, Yukhei pulls Mark behind the wall -out of the sight of the kids, or so he thought- to give Mark a kiss.

During a peaceful ride in the car, Mei decided to ask “Daddy why did you kiss Mark?”. “What” Yukhei blurted out trying to not crash the car from his shock of the question.

“I and Ash say your and Ash's daddy’s shadow and you were kissing”. God they were smart,   
Yukhei knew he had a lot to tell her when they got home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Yukhei a while till he had been able to answer all the of his daughter's questions. Like how do you explain the concept of liking someone, dating, and love to a four-year-old? But he did his best and she was now happily sitting on the couch watching Dora the Explorer.

Yukhei grabbed his phone and sat down next to her on the couch, which resulted in Mei immediately crawling into his lap -together with her blanket and Dora plushie-, snuggling into his chest in the search of his body heat. 

Yukhei started texting Mark aka his now boyfriend, he still couldn’t quite believe that. “I don’t know if Ash told you yet but they saw us kissing through a shadow, a shadow Mark I swear, how do they even know how that works”

It took only a couple minutes before he got a message back: “Yes he did, he tried to tell mom while face timing her, I just confiscated the phone in time”.

Yukhei lets out a chuckle. He starts typing another message but Mark beats him to it.

“Conspiracy theory two: Taeyong is teaching our kids to be spies.” and that makes Yukhei laugh out loud. “Daddy shhh Dora is talking” Mei tells him while putting her hand over his mouth.

“Dora doesn’t rule this household” he tells Mei before responding to Mark.

“Drug dealing spies, I don’t know whether to be concerned or proud” Yukhei sends back.

“Probably both” is Mark’s reaction.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks go by like that: they text, come over to each other's homes and even went   
on a few dates. leaving the kids with Yuta and Winwin who had no problem babysitting their favorite - and only, not that that had any influence on it - niece.

It reminds Yukhei of the day after he and Mark started dating and he brought Mei with him to work.

The girl hadn’t stepped one foot inside of the cafe and decided that that was a great moment to shout “Uncle Johnny daddy has a boyfriend!”. Johnny had sarcastically responded with “Well I wonder who that is”.

“It’s Mark” Mei had replied very casually. Yuta had then joined their conversation saying   
“Well if you and Mark ever need time for yourselves to..” Yukhei didn’t give him any chance to finish his sentence. “Yuta there are children here”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Ash are at his parent's house just having a nice family dinner or that’s what it was until his mom decided to ruin the mood by asking. ‘So Mark when were you going to tells us that you had a boyfriend?”

While Mark was choking food his dad confusedly spoke: “But he already had one right, that tall dude?”. “No honey that was what they were going to be” his mom says. “So they aren’t boyfriends yet?” his dad asked again still not understanding the situation. 

“A little bird told me they were” his mom says while looking at Ash who is to invested in his chicken nuggets to care what was happening.

Mark wished Ash uses his voice to help him out of situations like this instead of getting him into it.

“We are” Mark tries to say as casual as he possibly can. However, his mom is having none of that. “Omg congratulations sweetie” she says as she stands up to give Mark a hug. It makes Mark want to hide under the table.

“When are you bringing him over to meet us?” his dad asks. “Honey we did already meet the guy and his daughter, please invite her to she is too cute” his mom adds.

“But we have to official meet him as Mark’s boyfriend so, I can threaten to kill him if he mistreats him” his dad says.

“Well to celebrate this good news we’re getting ice cream for dessert” his mom says totally happy for her son. Ash awakes at that “Ice cream?” he says. 

“Yes Ashie, ice cream because your dad has a boyfriend” his dad tells his son. “Then he can get one more often” his son states which causes them all to laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in a random house in the city.

“I think it’s accomplished”

“What?”

“Mission Markhei, they’ve been acting differently”

“Taeyong, please it’s 3 am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, who is exited for the awkward dinner? My school scedule has changed meaning that monday will probably be my new updating day. For all the people who are also reading A Pirates Life For Me: i'm halfway with that chapter so it should be up soon. Xxx your author.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody i'm sorry it took a bit longer than normal. School has started again and it causes me a bit of stress tbh. I also have subjects that include writing articles and stuff so when i come home from 3 hours of writing in class i don't feel like writing again so it takes a bit longer. I'm not completly statisfied with this chapter but yeah. Have fun reading tho Xxx your author. (also thanks for the comments and kudo's!)

Mark stands in front of the mirror checking out his appearance. He adjusts his hair a bit and sighs when it doesn’t goes the way he wants it to go.

He feels somebody giving him a back hug, Mark wouldn’t even have had to look into the mirror to see it’s Yukhei - of course - he just knows it’s him. Who else could it be, not that he wants it to be anyone else for that matter.

“Isn’t it me who should be nervous about the way I’m looking?” Yukhei says teasingly. “Nope you always look good” Mark answers back still focused on the mirror in front of him.

“Well so do you” Yukhei tells him. Mark blushes even though they have been dating for a while now. The taller one places a kiss on his cheek before untangling their bodies to leave Mark to face the battles with his hair.

When Mark walks back into the living room he’s greeted by the sight of Mei and Yukhei having a discussion. “Mei you can’t wear that Elsa dress to the dinner!” Yukhei tells her in a strict voice. “But I’m an ice princess” Mei whines, pouting her lips and giving her dad the puppy eyes.

“Mei, princess you really can’t…” Yukhei tries to tell her once again but he’s interrupted by the little girl. “You say it yourself I’m a princess so I can wear this” Mei says back to Yukhei looking at him angrily with her arms crossed over her chest, no intentions of changing out of the dress uncle Johnny gifted her for her birthday.

Mark watches as Yukhei just stands there trying to come up with a solution to win the argument with his four-year-old daughter that he seems to be losing.

Just when he wants to jump in to suggest something he’s beaten to it by Ash. The four-year-old boy walks over to his BFF and whispers into her ear. “Mei if you wear that to dinner it might get dirty, I always get food on my clothes” he tells her.

The girl seems to be thinking about it until she thanks Ash for the idea and tells her dad:  
“Daddy I don’t want to wear this dress to dinner it might get dirty”. Yukhei doesn’t know whether to feel relieved she changed her mind or to feel sad because, in the end, she didn’t listen to him.

They continue getting ready. As Mark helps Ash’s putting on his shoes - tying shoelaces is still quite difficult - the phone starts to ring. “You go and answer it, I’ll help Ash” Yukhei says.

So Mark picks up and is greeted by the voice of Taeyong. “Hi Mark, I’m calling to make our appointment for the parent-teacher meeting”. “Oh, yeah” Mark says walking over to the kitchen to check his schedule.

“You know if you want to you can just come with Yukhei” Taeyong says teasingly, still not being over the fact that the two were waiting. It remembers Mark of that awkward afternoon when he came to pick up Ash - and maybe Yukhei was with him to pick up Mei - where 

Taeyong had basically run out of the classroom the congratulate them. Upon asking how he knew the man had just said the kids exposed them. He remembers Yukhei’s reaction on that had been: “Disappointed but not surprised”. When Taeyong was done firing all of his questions he had run away to the next door classroom while shouting “Jaeyong babe I was right, I have some tea to spill”.

Yeah, that had been a situation. Deciding to tease back Mark says “Fine”. “What ehm okay” Taeyong responded not having expected that answer. He tells Mark the details stating that “You should know cuz Yukhei is probably going to forget it anyways”.

The said man shows himself handing him his jacket “We need to get going baby lion”. “Stop it” Mark says blushing at the nickname his boyfriend (this was so satisfying to write lol) gave him. “Is that Yukhei?” Taeyong questions him “In that case, I shouldn't interrupt any longer”. Mark is met with silence meaning that the man has hung up the phone.

He walks into the hallway where he finds the other three waiting for him. “Yukhei why are you carrying the kids?” Mark asks confused as he sees Yukhei carrying the toddlers in his arms. “The path to the door is very slippery because of the snow and I don’t want them to fall”

Mark chuckled, he really didn’t know if he should find it adorable or weird. He puts on his scarf and notices Yukhei’s scarf still hanging on the coat rack, the tall man had probably forgotten his own while making the kids into mummies of hats, scarfs, and mittens.

“Yukhei you forgot your scarf” Mark says walking up to him to tie the scarf around his neck since the said man has his hands full with the two kids. When he finishes the tying part he pulls on it to tug Yukhei closer to him so he can give him a kiss. It’s not like he’s going to be able to do that for the next couple of hours.

His boyfriend happily obliges and it’s great until Mark gets smacked in the face by an annoyed Ash “Eewww daddy that’s gross”. Mark looks up to find an equally disgusted Mei looking at the both of them.

They then decided it’s time to finally leave and after a short ride they arrive at Mark’s parent's house.

Yukhei again carries the children up to the door. Mark rings (dings dongs) the doorbell and rolls his eyes at him when Yukhei puts the children down. “What, they’re supposed to eat dinner not a mouth full of snow” Yukhei states making the smaller man laugh hard.

That happens to be the exact sight his mom comes to see when she opens the door. The kids immediately run inside freeing themselves from the many layers of clothing. “Hi sweetie” his mom says to him and if you think that was embarrassing you’re wrong what she said next was worse

“Hi sweeties boyfriend, come in” his mom say motioning for them to come inside. Yukhei greets his mom and politely steps inside but Mark doesn’t know if he wants to go inside or go hide under a rock in embarrassment.

“Dinner is already ready since you guys were a bit late” his mom says not that she minds. 

“Yeah sorry about that Ash’s teacher called” Mark said who had decided to come in. “And they were kissing” Mei screams. “Yes it was super gross” Ash adds says sticking his tongue out. This time it’s Yukhei’s turns to feel embarrassed.

“Ah, young love” his dad says “honey do you remember when we were like that?”. His mom confirms that she does and then makes everybody sit down so they can eat before the food gets cold.

The rest of the dinner is filled with stories, questions and maybe Mark’s dad might have told a metaphor to make sure Yukhei would know what would happen if he ever were to hurt Mark.

After dinner, his parents, of course, had to pull out the old book with embarrassing photos, which made Yukhei clap so loud out of laughter the neighbors are probably going to fill a noise complaint. When the kids fall asleep his parents can’t and won’t stop gushing about how adorable Mei is and praising Yukhei for doing such a good job of raising her on his own.

When they leave both of them to get a hug from his parents and Mark is pretty sure they already like his boyfriend more than they ever liked his ex and to be honest so does he. 

Which make him a little bit scared but as soon as he sees Yukhei taking his eyes off the road for a second to smile at him the worries all fade away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukhei walks up to the stairs to his apartment, carrying a sleeping Mei in his arms. He feels happy, happy of being accepted into Mark’s family, happy of being able to experience something like that which he hasn’t had before. He could have been okay with Mark’s parents not liking him but he’s not sure if Mark could.

When he reaches their home he unlocks the door. To his surprise, the light is already on. He must have forgotten to put it out because he was way too nervous and excited about the dinner. It causes him to chuckle at his own stupidity.

His laughing stops once he sees a familiar person sitting on his couch.

“It’s been a while Yukhei”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are about to go down (ehm oops) 
> 
> Also I'm sorry I didn't fully cover the dinner, i just didn't have any good inspiration for that. I am working on the next chapter for A Pirates Life For Me, i promise but it just going a bit slow (I'm almost finished tho) but yeah i'll try to do my best on that. 
> 
> See you next chapter Xxx your author.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, i'm sorry about that. What i'm also sorry about is this sad, angsty chapter. but you know what they say "After rain comes Sunshine" so please don't worry! I hope you have fun reading Xxx your author.

“What are you doing here?” was the first thing Yukhei said after he had overcome his surprise. Not that he was surprised she was here, he was just shocked she was in his house.

“Well that’s not a nice way to welcome your mother, I thought I raised you better than that” the woman says.

Yukhei scoffs “You gave birth and did nothing more than that, it’s not even enough to call yourself a mom”.

Her warm eyes turn cold at his words, not that the emotions in them were real. They were and always would be fake. Yukhei knows the woman despises him but she just thinks he’s too dumb to understand that. Breaking news: he’s not.

Before she can say anything else Yukhei speaks up “How did you even find me?”. “You didn’t want to give me your location so I traced your phone”. Yukhei knows he should not be surprised at her actions. If she wanted something she would cross all possible lines to get it.

He is reminded of the phone call they had a long time ago. She had called him asking for his whereabouts, which he of course -what was he stupid?- didn’t give. If he only had known that by then she already had his location he probably would have moved. (who remembers the phone call in chapter 4)

Sadly he didn’t, so here he was, having his still sleeping daughter in his arms -thank god she’s a deep sleeper- and his mom standing just a couple meters away. “So here I am, you’ve seen me, not that I understand why you wanted to see me anyways, it’s not like you care, so please get the hell out of my house” he tells her.

“Who said I came for you?” his mom says, slowly making her way over. Yukhei protectively holds Mei in a tight grip against his chest. “Don’t come near me” Yukhei shouts when his mom is within reach. “I just want to look at her” she says stepping even closer. She lifts up her hand ready to touch Mei when Yukhei takes a step back. “She’s my daughter you don’t get to touch her” he tells her hoping she would back away.

But she doesn’t instead she stays “And she’s my granddaughter”. She says it with that tone, that tone that Yukhei recognizes out of thousands, that tone she specifically used to make something very clear to him. The puzzle pieces fall together and it suddenly makes sense to   
as why she’s here. “No” he says “you can’t”.

“It’s not about if I can Yukhei we need to, we need her” she says slowly starting to lose her patience. “You’re not getting my daughter” Yukhei shouts at her and Mei stirs in her sleep.

“We need somebody in our bloodline to lead the company in the future Yukhei, we all know that’s not going to be you. so it needs to be her” she tries to explain. She doesn’t need to because Yukhei fully gets it.

“So you kicked me out because getting a girl pregnant would be a shame on the family and the company but getting that child to lead the company is okay?” Yukhei screams at her. “It would be less shameful than not being able to have a new leader for the company” she casually says not any shame or regret on her face.

“And you just think I was going to be like, Yeah great idea here you have her have a nice life?” Yukhei shouts again while also trying to console Mei who woke up and started crying because of her dad’s shouting and the unknown woman in their house. “Of course not that’s why if you don’t just hand over custody, I'll give youth services a call, let them now that this apartment isn’t exactly child save”.

He isn’t surprised he truly isn’t but he can’t help but look shocked at the thought losing Mei.   
She isn’t wrong, the apartment is really crappy but it was all he was able to afford back when moved here. His mother grins out of satisfaction at seeing his face. “So reconsidered your answer?’ she asks him. “Yes” Yukhei responds.

“You still ain’t getting her”. “Then prepare to fight” she tells him angrily. “I will that's what parents are supposed to do” he says back. “When you change your mind you can call me, if you haven't called by next week, don’t be surprised by a visit of youth services” is the last thing she says before opening the door and leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door shuts Yukhei lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He places both of them on the couch, gently rocking Mei in his arms until her cries die down. “I’m sorry princess” he mumbles in her ear as she’s falling asleep again.

He puts her to bed and decides to call it a night for himself as well. He falls asleep, frustration, anger, and panic being the only emotions he’s feeling. In the end, exhaustion takes the best of him postponing his worries to the next morning.

The whole scene made him forget about his phone, that was still in his jacket -on silent mode especially for the dinner- of which the screen was lighting up notifying he had yet another call or text from a number’s saved as “Baby lion”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi this is Yukhei, I'm not available at the moment pl” Mark hung up the phone as he got voicemail once again. He didn’t understand why his boyfriend hadn’t responded.

When he called the first time he had been feeling super happy about how the dinner turned out. Yukei had probably been putting Mei to bed so it wasn’t weird he isn't answering. But after another couple of voicemails, the feeling faded away and made place for a slight worry. Putting a child to bed doesn’t take that long.

It was unusual for Yukhei to not answer, to ignore him and he doesn’t understand. They called or texted every night, telling the other goodnight and if the hadn’t seen each other they would talk about their day.

Was he mad at him? Had he done anything to make him upset? Mark thinks back to the conversations they had, the looks they shared desperately trying to find any reasoning for the man’s behavior but he can’t think of anything.

‘Normal’ people would just go to bed and try again the next morning, but those people hadn’t been hurt before, those people hadn’t been left like that and those people weren’t Mark.

Who was falling further and further into a headspace, where only negative thoughts existed and voices told him things that felt like the truth. He tried to resist it the best he could but the tears started streaming, the slideshow started playing as an episode took over with this time, not Yukhei insight to help him, and him being just like the voices said: alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who also wants to kill his mom?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When life leaves us blind, love keeps us kind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with an uptdate. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! have fun reading Xxx your author. Ps. if you want to listen to a song while reading, i recommend The Messenger by linkin park.

Yukhei wakes up with a headache that morning. The questions immediately back in his head. What was he going to do? Could he afford a new apartment? Where there any new apartments available? What if Mei didn’t want to move? What if it was better if his parents raised Mei? It wasn’t but at least they could give her more than he could.

He goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast for the both of them. He doesn’t know why he’s up that early but even Mei notices something is up because of it. She looks confused when he wakes her up. It’s always Mei who’s awake earlier than Yukhei so this was strange.

“Can’t you sleep daddy?” she asks sleepily. “No princess” Yukhei responds. “Is it because a scary woman, I had a nightmare about one” she says. How Yukhei wishes it was only a nightmare. “Maybe” he answers.

They eat their breakfast and get dressed. When they walk towards Mei’s school Yukhei still hasn’t checked the phone that’s now in his pocket. As they come closer to the classroom they see a figure waiting outside of it.

For the first time in hours -which was unusual- the smaller one entered his thoughts. Why was he still here? Mei puts her stuff away and sprints into the class. “Mister Taeyong, I'm late because Dora couldn’t solve the mystery so it was a long episode”. Yukhei shakes his head at her words.

Before he can even say anything to Mark, his boyfriend grabs his hand and drags him outside. “Are you alright?”. “I think I should be asking you that” Yukhei says as he takes Marks face in his hand and studies the dark circles under his eyes.

“No no no, you’re not answering” Mark protest. “Mark I'm fine”. The younger one raises an eyebrow at that. “Then why did you ignore my text and calls all evening” Mark says confused. Oh fuck, he had forgotten about the existence of that thing. “I had an unexpected visitor” he says to Mark.

Something in him hopes that the quasi harsh tone he said it with, makes Mark stop firing questions at him while the other part wants to tell him everything, crawl into his arms so Mark can tell him it’s going to be okay.

“Who?” Mark asks. The harsh tone only fueling the desire to get the answers. “Yukhei, who the hell visited you last night” Mark shouts. The harder he says it the worse it starts to sound. 

Mark is aware of the fact that he really doesn’t have the right to know but he just needs to make sure Yukhei isn’t leaving him for someone else. The demons and insecurities he managed to stop last night slowly reappearing again.

“Please” he whispers and it comes out as a desperate plea. And that’s all it takes for Yukhei to break. He’s selfish but not selfish enough to hurt Mark. “My mom” Yukhei mumbles.

Mark has heard enough about Yukhei’s parents to know that isn’t good news. So he stays silent so Yukhei can continue talking. “She… she made some threats about taking Mei away from me” he softly says as if he thinks that as long as he doesn’t speak out the words they’re not true. But they are and that’s why Yukhei continues telling Mark what exactly happened yesterday evening.

He doesn’t know why but after Yukhei’s finished he finds a tear rolling down his cheek while   
he really shouldn’t be the one crying. But just the thought of somebody taking Ash away from him is enough to cause it.

“So what are you going to do” Mark asks. “I don’t know” Yukhei says while wiping the tears of Mark's cheeks. “One thing is sure, Mei and I have to move” he tells Mark.

“Move in with me” the younger one mumbles, sure of his words but scared of the others possible reaction. “What?” Yukhei stammers back. “Move in with me and Ash” Mark says more clearly now.

“Baby I can’t” Yukhei responds. “You can’t or you don’t want to?” Mark asks seeing right through Yukhei’s wall of self-protection. “It’s not like I don’t want to but…” Yukhei tries to find the right words but Mark interrupts him. “Then what is stopping you, your habit of solving your problems on your own?” And Yukhei wants to curse because damn the boy knows him way too well.

When Yukhei doesn’t respond Mark knows he’s right. “You know we’re in this together right?” Mark says “You help me with my problems and I help you with yours”. “When have I ever helped you” Yukhei says already knowing the answer but he has fixed all his problems on his own all his life so the thought of help is almost scary.

“You have such positive effects on me, I even got out of an episode myself yesterday because of you” Mark says almost proudly. “You had an episode yesterday?!” Yukhei almost screams. “That all you got from that?” Mark says. “But how…” Yukhei says because usually his parents or Yukhei had to come over in order to help him.

“I don’t really know, I think the thoughts of you and why you weren’t answering my text were more important than that thing” Mark says happily that he finally got some control back.

“That’s amazing” Yukhei says. “So is that enough of a reason to move in with me?” Mark says wanting his stubborn to agree, not only because he doesn’t want him to lose custody of Mei but also because the idea of living with Yukhei seems pretty great.

“Mark, just you were already reason enough” Yukhei says. “Than it’s settled” Mark says before Yukhei can make some other objection. And Mark drags Yukhei to his house where they do the paper stuff and pack the things Yukhei and Mei have.  
They put the stuff in the car and drive to Mark’s - or now their- apartment.

“Welcome home” Mark says when he opens the door.

Yukhei than realizes it doesn’t matter wherever he will live because home is not a house, no it’s Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * inserts seventeen's home*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody thanks for waiting. Hope you have fun reading! Xxx your author.

They have unpacked all of Mei and Yukhei’s stuff and put some furniture back together. Please don’t ask about Mei’s IKEA bed or Yukhei will get a spontaneous headache. After everything is placed nicely they go back to the school to pick up the kids.

They don’t even get a chance to say hi to them because Taeyong has already pulled them aside. “So, I might have had a visit from the principal this morning to inform me about an address change of one of my students” he says looking straight at Yukhei. “Which isn’t that weird but what was weird is that the address is strangely familiar” he continues now looking at Mark who just shrugs. “LIke did I miss the wedding or something, what is happening?”

Taeyong asks. Yukhei starts laughing like a maniac at that, attracting all the attention from the other parents. but then again they already thought they were weird so it doesn’t really matter.

“No we just live together” Mark says casually before collecting the laughing man beside him and pulling him away to get the kids.

“Jaehyun they’re not married!” “Tae..” “I was already scared they didn’t invite me you know and I need to keep track of where the project markhei is going”. “Taeyong please, stop screaming through the hallways” Jaehyun protest.

Meanwhile, Yukhei and Mark have made sure to get their kids and all of their belongings. The times Mars has accidentally forgotten his son’s backpack aren’t countable on two hands anymore, neither on three.

When they’re outside Mei screams “Bye Ash” as she is starting to pull Yukhei with her to the direction of what used to be their home.

“Mei we need to go the other way” Yukhei tells her while pulling her towards Mark and Ash who are waiting on them, or at least Mark is.”Why?” Mei says confused. “It a surprise” Mark responds, grabbing her other hand as they start walking to the car.

Mei isn’t confused when they arrive at Mark and Ash’s house, however, she is confused when she walks in and she sees some of her and her dad’s belongings sprawled across the place. She pulls at Yukhei’s sleeve to get his attention.

Yukhei stopped untying her shoes and look at her. “Daddy, why is our stuff here, did you do a magic trick?” she asks her eyes opened wide. Yukhei looks at Mark who nods at him.   
“Ehm, from now on we’ll be living here, with Mark and Ash” he tells her carefully, scared about her possible reaction.

“Really?” Ash asks Mark who just responds with a simple “Yes”. “Yeayyyy” Mei squeals while partially strangeling Yukhei because she hugs him that hard. “I’m so happy I can live with my best friend, thank you daddy” she says totally oblivious about the fact that YUkhei and Mark didn’t do this especially for her.

“Where’s Felicia?” she asks Yukhei when she has let him go out of her death grip. (who remembers Felicia?) “In Ash’s and your bedroom” Yukhei responds. Mei gets pulled away by Ash who’s bored and wants to play, not caring a bit out the fact that he now has to share his room. It probably helps that they’re best friends.

“So we’re just gonna pretend we did this all for their benefit?” Mark says once he and Yukhei are all cuddled up on the couch, finally getting some rest. “Well I’d be fine with that, this is the perfect argument to use in discussions” Yukhei says and Mark lets out a chuckle “True”.

They’re watching some tv -laughing their minds of because of those tell sell commercials- when Mark suddenly presses the pause button and look straight at Yukhei. “Wait, who’s   
Felicia” he says. “Mei’s My little pony, do I need to introduce her to you?” his boyfriend answers teasingly. “No thanks” Mark says. “What, she is totally a part of this family you know?” Yukhei responds faking being shocked. Mark snorts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yukhei realizes that he doesn’t mind this. He doesn’t mind waking up next to Mark at all and a part of him wants to thank that woman for causing this.

They have breakfast and Mark leaves for work as Yukhei takes the kids to school. It takes him a while to get away from an -still- overly excited Taeyong showing his boyfriend that “Look Yukhei is bringing the kids to school”.

When he finally gets to work he is greeted by Johnny and Yuta. When they have a break   
Yuta asks Yukhei how the dinner went. “The dinner went great” Yukhei says before telling them the rest of what had happened and that he and Mei moved in with Mark.

“I knew Mark was a great dude” Johnny says “just so you know, I approve of your marriage”. And Yuta just laughs as Yukhei chokes on his coffee.

Meanwhile, Mark’s dad is trying to pick the kids up from school. He’s looking around for Ash or Mei when he feels somebody grab his hand. “Hi” he hears a young girls voice say. Now he only has to find Ash. He looks further when he is interrupted by Ash screaming: “Grandpa that’s not Mei”. He looks down to find Ash and Mei standing in front of him.

Then who’s holding his hand? He looks at a blonde girl smiling at him. “Sophia are you pretending to be Mei again?” a stressed out Taeyong says while yanking the girl away. She tries to get out of his grip shouting something along the lines of “Ashieeeeee help” before the teacher delivers her to her mom.

“Well let’s go home now should we?” Mark’s dad says taking the real Mei’s hand this time.

Mark picks them up just a few hours later. “So I need to say something” he says to his parents. “What, Yukhei got you pregnant?” his dad says before laughing at his own joke. “No Yukhei and Mei moved in with me and Ash” Mark says trying to read his parent's expressions.

“Does that mean we can babysit Mei more often?” his mom says hopefully. “That’s the only question you have?” Mark asks confused. “Should I have more?” his mom says. “No…but yeah you can babysit her as well” Mark answers.

Mark lets himself then being pulled outside the house by two hungry kiddos. When they come home Yukhei has just finished making dinner and suddenly Mark feels like some of the puzzle pieces are falling into place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one so it's a mess of things: the reaction off Yukhei's mom that wasn't in the last chapter, the teacher parent conferance that i promised long ago, and some family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, i'm really sorry you all had to wait so long. (and also to get a chapter like this omg i'm sorry). I had my test weeks and i needed to redo 2 of them so yeah. Also one of them was my writing assingment so that didn't really help my writing confidence (it wasn't a story - i passed that one hehe- but an interview but still writing). If anyone cares i got my mark back yesterday and now i have an 8. 
> 
> Have fun reading (if there is still anybody)! 
> 
> Xxx your author

“Where is she” her husband asks her when she comes off the plane. “He won” she tells him. “What do you mean, that son of ours has never won before. I wonder if he’s even capable with those two working brain cells of him” her husband shouts. She doesn’t react to him, just pushes him away feeling bitter about the way these events turned out.

_________________________________________________________________________

a couple weeks later

“So which kid should we start off with?” the teacher asks. They both shrug, not really caring. “Well ladies first then” Taeyong says and he laughs at his own joke.

“Mei’s a very sweet girl, cares a lot about others. She’s doing perfectly in class, she’s really smart although she does sometimes pretend she doesn’t know the answer to make others feel better. As I said very caring but she doesn’t need to do that.” Taeyong explains.

“She’s also extremely loud, like seriously you should get her checked for a world record or something” He follows looking straight at Yukhei who starts laughing. “I don’t know if she gets that for you or..” Taeyong doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Mark already answered. shouting out a “Yes she does” making Taeyong laugh.

“Now Ashton’s also doing fine. a bit less social but nothing concerning and quieter, thank god. He is clumsy like lord, the number of cups he has broken.” Taeyong says while shaking his head “and he somehow manages to snap pencils in half, I can barely do that so he might be superhuman or something”.

Mark just nods, he knows his son is clumsy af. They just talk a bit after that noting special. just your regular “Do you have any concerns?” “Nope” “Okay” kind of thing.

“You know I never had parents who started dating during the year. I’ve had parents who got divorced, -which can cause some uncomfortable meetings- so this is a nice change really” Taeyong says before letting them out and getting the greeting the next parents.

They come home to find Yuta watching Dora. “Why are you watching that?” Mark asks trying to hold his laughter in. “I’m learning Spanish” Yuta replies and Mark doesn’t know whether the man is serious or not. “How were the kids?” Yukhei asks not even surprised by Yuta’s choice of entertainment. “Angels as always” Yuta responds before getting his stuff while he and Yukhei chat about work until Winwin’s there to pick him up.

They go to bed shortly after that.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Mark wakes up his legs entangled with Yukhei’s and his face pressed against his chest. He seriously wishes he doesn’t need to get up. Sadly the kids don’t agree with that, because not even five minutes later they run inside screaming “Daddy the wifi isn’t working”. So Mark drags himself out of bed to help them, only hoping that he will be done soon enough to join his boyfriend back in bed.

When he comes back after the wifi is fixed and the kids are happily watching Peppa the pig videos, he’s met with an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. He lets out a groan and throws himself on their bed in defeat.

“What are you moping about?” he hears Yukhei ask a few minutes later when he’s done showering. “The bed is cold” Mark mumbles “why didn’t you keep it warm”. “What am I, your personal bed heater?” Yukhei teases. “Yes,” Mark tells him before pulling him on their bed and cuddling him like a koala.

“Markie let me go” “How about no” Mark doesn’t know how Yukhei didi it but he somehow manages to get a pillow and hit him with it. Mark gives him a ‘are you serious’ look and that’s all it takes for them to start a pillow fight.

Their laughter reaches the ears of two curious kids in the living room who decided to come and take a look at what’s happening. They curiously peak thought a slightly opened door. Once they understand what’s happening they run to their room to get their own pillows and join.

“Aw” Yukhei shouts after some time. He swears he just felt some hard object being thrown at his head. He hears Mark laughing and looks down to see what it is. “Seriously?” he asks his daughter. “Yes, Felicia also wanted to join” Mei says innocently. “By what trying to knock me out?” Yukhei says earning big laughter from Mark and Mei. Ash seems to be considering something, and he grabs the my little pony before running out of the room.

He comes back a bit later, Felicia nowhere to be seen. “Where is Felicia?” Mei questions pouting at her best friend. “Felicia has a time out” Ash answers fully serous. Mark has to make sure Yukhei isn’t falling off the bed because that has him laughing so hard.

“Dude your kid is amazing” he says. “Did you just dude me?” Mark says laughing as he pushes Yukhei off the bed as a punishment. “Well, this dude will go and make some breakfast then” Yukhei says, getting himself off the ground and walking away. Closely followed by the kids who can’t wait to help or more likely: get in Yukhei’s way.

That’s how they begin their day. After that the kids get brought to school by Mark, - they both agreed on Mark taking them so they’re at least on time - and the adults go to work.

Yukhei picks them up later. When they’re in the car on their way home Mei asks the famous question: “What’s for dinner?”. Normally Yukhei would have answered with any kind of dish he was going to make that day but today he answers with “We’re going to a restaurant tonight”. “Like McDonald's?” Ash asks hopefully.

“Nope, we’re going to eat Chinese” Yukhei responds. “But aren’t we Chinese?” Mei asks confused. “Chinese food princess not people” he responds. “OH, that’s great otherwise I would have missed tomorrows episode of Dora the Explorer” Mei says, and Yukhei has serious questions about his daughter’s priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT 
> 
> I will go on a holiday next week (from the 25th of july to the 8th of August) and i probably won't have wifi so i don't know when the next update will be there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, i'm back with last and longest chapter of this story. (there will be an epiloge tho). Sorry that it took so long i was on holiday. I hope you all can enjoy this last chapter and are statified with the ending. Xxx you author.

Mark doesn’t really know how - or he does but his brain just doesn’t want to progress it - he finds himself in the kitchen wearing an apron just like Yukhei and the kids, getting ready to bake. 

This wasn't anything Mark was good at or something he does regularly. Nope, he’s absolutely terrible at anything that happens in a kitchen. The fire alarm almost automatically starts to ring as soon as he even comes close to the kitchen. Overall an absolute disaster. 

Luckily for him, his boyfriend is better at things that include a stove, ovens, pans, and knives. His work at the cafe had taught him how to make several types of cookies, cakes, and other desserts and of core the world best hot chocolate. If you'd ask Mark the man deserved a world record for it, but then again maybe he’s a bit biased. 

Mark just looks as Yukhei instructs the kids (and him, but mainly the kids because they all know Mark isn’t going to be much help) to wash their hands. Yukhei searched through the cupboards to get everything they could possibly need to make their fortune cookies. 

Ever since Taeyong had been teaching the kids about other countries and cultures at school, Mei has been obsessed with everything that screamed China or somehow looks Asian. Meanwhile, Ash couldn’t care less. 

So when they went grocery shopping Mei had seen the packaging (of the fortune cookies baking set) with pictures of a Chinese woman on it she decided that they should get that not even caring what has inside of it. Being the typical four-year-old she had asked, whined, and begged for them. At first, they had ignored them as they did with all of Ash and her other pleads for Haribo bears, Dora cookies, plushies, even sesame street toothpaste - although they don’t even watch it anymore - and many other things. 

He and Yukhei had decided to buy the fortune cookie mix tho, because they weren’t as unhealthy or ridiculously overpriced as some of the other thing they had wanted. And from now on when they would go grocery shopping again, they could just say that they had bought them the fortune cookie mix in the hope that would make shopping easier for at least some weeks. 

But back to the kitchen where Yukhei and the kids had already started working on the batter and Mark was just standing around trying to minimize the mess they were making while occasionally taking a couple pictures because it just looked too cute. 

“Mark” “Yeah?” mark says questioningly because what on earth could Yukhei want him to do without ruining the whole thing. “Do you want to taste some batter?” Yukhei asks holding up a spoon. “Fine” Mark says as he makes his way over to Yukhei. At least he could do something now. Instead of fully putting the spoon into Mark’s mouth, Yukhei made sure to smear some of the batter around his mouth which caused big laughs from the kids and of course Yukhei himself. 

Mark let out a grunt of annoyance “Now I have more to clean up” he protests. “Then I’ll help you” Yukhei tells him as he wipes some batter of his cheek and puts it into his mouth. The action leaves Mark blushing furiously. “Is that enough for you or do I also need to help you some more” Yukhei teasing wiggling his brows. Mark slaps him on his arm. “NO you can continue making the fortune cookies with THEM” the shorter one says reminding Yukhei that they’re not alone here. 

“Right..” Yukhei responds and he and the kids continue the baking process by putting the batter onto the baking paper. “Why is that one so far away from all the others?” Mark asks pointing the dot of batter Yukhei placed on the opposite side of the rest of the cookies. “That one just wants a bit more personal space” Yukhei answers and Mark snorts because it’s kinda ridiculous. 

They start writing the ‘messages’ onto little pieces of paper while the fortune cookies are in the oven. “What do we need to write?’ Mei asks. “Whatever you want princess” Yukhei tells her. It wasn’t like two four-year-olds were going to come up with some inspiring or advice like messages anyway. 

It doesn’t take much longer until the alarm from the oven rings. “What is that, are we going to die?” Ash asks having never heard the alarm of an oven before. (since Mark had never used it before because he didn’t want to burn the house down). “No dummy that means the cookies are ready” Mei answers. 

Yukhei takes them out of the oven and they quickly - or as quickly as it goes with two hyperactive kids- fold the papers into the dough. “Can we eat them now?’ Ash asks feeling that after this much work he totally deserves one. “We need to let them cool down for a while” Mark tells him much to Yukhei’s surprize. “I didn’t expect you to know that” he teases. “I didn’t, but I’m capable of reading the instructions” Mark tells him making Yukhei laugh. 

They play memory while they let the fortune cookies cool down. “Ash, did you lose something again, or are you trying to take another sneak peek at the cards?” Mark asks his son as he’s trying once again to look through to glass table to see what’s on the cards. “I dropped a bit of air” Ash says with a serious face. “Okay then, we wouldn’t want cheaters in this house” Mark says back with a just as serious tone. “No” Ash says softly as he goes back to his seat immediately. 

When they have cooled down enough they walk - or the kids run, and mark walks fast to keep up with Yukhei’s long legs- to the kitchen. Mei and Ash impatiently wait for Yukhei to hand them a cookie. They quickly break it get the pieces of paper out, don’t really read them and stuff the rest into their mouths. “Can we go and play now?” Ash asks. Mark nods and the kids take off. 

Mark goes to grab one of the remaining cookies but Yukhei quickly snatches it away. “You can have that one” he says motioning to the fortune cookie on the other side of the plate. Mark raises an eyebrow but grabs the cookie. They break their cookies. Yukhei lets out a chuckle and Mark guesses he probably has one of the ‘messages’ written by one of the kids. 

But Mark couldn’t laugh about his ‘message’ or well he kinda could, maybe even should but he couldn’t say anything. He was shocked, actually was he? No, he wasn’t, he just hadn’t expected it. It was something he knew, he had realized quite a while ago that something had changed but apparently he hadn’t been the only one. On Mark’s note were three simple words in handwriting that he definitely recognized: “I love you”. Now Yukhei’s efforts to keep that one fortune cookie apart made sense. 

Mark looked up from the paper to find Yukhei already looking at him, gently smiling -when not- which made him blush. He hid his face behind his hands to try to hide the blush on his face. “I love you too” he mumbled from behind his hands. “What did you say? I could not hear you since you have hands in front of your mouth.” Yukhei said and Mark knew from the tone of his voice that his boyfriend had heard every word he said but just wanted to tease him. 

He slowly removed his hands to find Yukhei standing in front of him. “Now what were you saying?” asked a smiling Yukhei as Mark finally dared to look in his eyes. “I love you too”   
Mark said again, this time with more confidence earning a big smile from both of them. They had just enough time to sneak in a few kisses before the kids came back running from their room “Can we go on the tablet?”. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That weekend they find themselves in Yukhei’s car jamming out to SHINee songs as they drove to the amusement. park. Both Mark and Yukhei had gotten a summer bonus so they had some extra money to do some fun things. It resulted in their first family trip (the visits to McDonald's don’t count). 

When they arrived they got their tickets and made their way into the park. Their first stop is the toilets because you can’t risk anything with two four-year-olds. Next stop is the carousel. The sight of Yukhei -a tall dude- on a tiny horse is enough to give Mark trouble staying seated on his horse because he’s laughing so hard. 

They were standing in line for the Ferris wheel. The line was long and the sun was trying to burn them alive but hey at least it wasn’t pouring. Mei and Ash were stuffing their mouths with their sandwich while Mark was holding onto some napkins praying they wouldn’t dirty their clothes 

Upon seeing that Yukhei was thinking that yes, they really have become one of those families. He with his backpack filled with water bottles, juice packs, sweets, sandwiches, and sunscreen. And then there was Mark with his map of the park who decided where to go but did you hear him complain? Hello no. 

“Babe do you have some…” Mark didn’t even get to finish his sentence because Yukhei was already handing him a bottle of water. “It’s so hot” Mark says adjusting Mei’s cap (he doesn’t want any burned kids) and taking a gulp. “Thanks and the weather to really” Yukhei responds teasing Mark. Which resulted in Mark giving the kids a shower with the water he was drinking. 

After he’s done laughing Yukhei just keeps looking at Mark. “What, do I have something on my face?” Mark asks. “Nothing I just love you” Yukhei responds casually. Mark blushes as he mumbles the words back still feeling a bit embarrassed. “I love you” Yukhei says again and Mark says it back again -of course- they go on like that for a while until the kids get annoyed because of it. 

“You said I’m not a parrot and that I shouldn’t repeat people so why are you repeating Yukhei” Ash protest. Earning laughs for the adults.   
The laughter was interrupted when they heard a voice behind them say “Hi Mark”. Had this happened months ago Mark would have stirred, or run away maybe he even would have collapsed on the floor in utter shock and confusion. 

But he isn’t the same person anymore, he’s better now. So instead of doing one of those things he slowly turns around (he has to be careful he’s not imagining it) and politely responds with “Hello Katie”. The sound of that name coming out of Mark’s mouth makes Yukhei directly look at him to check if he’s really okay. Mark just nods at him as a confirmation. 

“I see you’re doing well” Katie concludes motioning to Yukhei and the kids. “Yes, I am” Mark states “In fact, I’m the best I’ve ever been”. He doesn't know why but Katie seems to flinch at that. He doesn’t ask the question back, not because he wants to be rude but simply because he doesn’t care anymore. Any neither shouldn’t he. He doesn’t love her anymore, not one bit. Any chances to stay friends she had ruined a long time ago. His heart has been fully captured by the man that was currently standing next to him. 

“Bye Katie” he says not waiting for her to respond as he turns around. He feels Yukhei grab his hand as he tells him “It's our turn for the ride now”. And Mark realizes that, yes it was their time to enjoy the ride of life and he wouldn’t get off as long as Yukhei, Mei and Ash would be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it! I know i didn't have to end this story but i wanted to stop before it would be drama on drama on drama (which i personally hate if that happens in a story). So yeah if you have any questions feel free to ask. I will -of course- continue my lumark story: a pirates life for me. I'll also go and write other stories (i already have some plots) so please let me know which ships you would want me to write for. I'm also planning to write a Jaeyong spin off of them as taechers. See you later in the epiloge (spoiler it'll be the wedding duhh) or in an other story, Xxx your author.


End file.
